Mirar hacia atras
by VikJoestar
Summary: Ace, Sabo y Luffy son 3 hermanos que se criaron juntos bajo el cuidado del abuelo del último, Garp. Viven sus vidas a pleno, estudiando y pasándola bien con amigos. El primero en caer fue Sabo, el destino le dio la oportunidad de recordar su vida pasada, como una segunda oportunidad para estar con tus hermanos. / ModernAU - SecondLifeAU / ZoLu - MarcoAce - SaboAla y otras parejas.
1. Prologo

**Hola! Ahora que he visto One Piece, me quede totalmente encantada con la serie! Y necesitaba escribir algo sobre esto.**

 **Es basicamente un Universo Alterno de la vida actual, pero de segunda vida. Tiene bastantes ships e insinuaciones, pero nada muy grave.**

 **Sin mas, aqui les dejo la** **introducción! One Piece le pertenece a Eiichiro Oda~**

* * *

La familia Monkey a lo largo de los años se había vuelto grande. Garp, un ex-marino, era la cabeza de esta peculiar familia que cada vez parecía mas loca y sin sentido. Su único hijo, Dragon, el cual era un ente que aparecía de vez en cuando y que ademas estaba en algun movimiento contra el gobierno que Garp tendría que encargarse de averiguar. Por último, su querido nieto Luffy, un niño bobo e insoportable, de 17 años. Cuando Luffy tenía unos 7 años, un amigo de Garp llamado Gol D. Roger se accidentó junto a su esposa Rouge. La mujer murió instantáneamente y Roger quedó en muy mal estado en el hospital. La pareja tenía un hijo, Ace, de 10 años en ese entonces, 3 años mayor que Luffy y Roger le hizo la estrepitosa petición a Garp de cuidar de su hijo, ya que sentía que no sobreviviría a las heridas del accidente. Roger falleció y Garp adopto a ese niño problemático que no hacía mas que tratarlo mal, el cual quería que lo llamaran por el nombre de su madre sin razón específica. Decir que se llevó bien con Luffy desde el inicio era una mentira, al principio Ace era muy travieso y no soportaba al pegote de 7 años de Luffy. Pero a lo largo de los años aprendió a quererlo como si fuera su hermano.

Otro niño caía dentro de la ecuación. Era un chico de la edad de Ace, 10 años, que era su amigo desde los 5. Su nombre era Sabo y venía de una familia adinerada. Siempre se escapaba de su casa para ir a visitar a Ace y hacer travesuras juntos. Luego, Luffy se sumaría a sus aventuras y los tres siempre andarían fuera de casa buscando a alguien a quien molestar. Lamentablemente, una noche la casa de Sabo se incendió y los malnacidos de sus padres se olvidaron de él. Estaba encerrado en aquel infierno cuando la caldera de su casa explotó, produciéndole una quemadura en la parte izquierda del cuerpo y una cicatriz enorme en su cara. Dragon, que pasaba por allí de casualidad y lo reconoció cuando los bomberos lo sacaron de la casa, lo llevó al hospital y luego le avisó a Garp. Ace y Luffy, totalmente devastados, tuvieron que quedarse en casa esperando las noticias del pequeño Sabo.

La familia del chico nunca contestó. Posiblemente se habían ido del país y habían dejado al pequeño atrás. Posiblemente ambos sucesos habían sido planeados, ya que el niño siempre contaba cuanto lo odiaban sus padres. Garp se conmovió, no podía dejar al pobre niño solo en un orfanato y mas estar decir que Luffy y Ace lo matarían si alejaba a Sabo de ellos. Hizo los movimientos legales para que Sabo fuera parte de la familia Monkey también.

Y así, esta pequeña familia se llenó de personas. Garp siempre quizo que alguno de los tres siguiera su camino e hiciera la escuela naval, pero obviamente ninguno se interesó por ello. Actualmente, Ace y Sabo tienen 20 años, estudian en la universidad y Luffy está en su ultimo año de secundaria. Garp consideraba que podían cuidarse solos y que merecían su espacio, por lo que empezaron a vivir solos a temprana edad. Así que él se encargaba de la renta y ellos de todo lo demás. Al principio, los tres hermanos se turnaban para conseguir trabajos de medio tiempo desde que Ace y Sabo estaban en secundaria, pero ahora que eran mas adultos, como hermanos sobreprotectores que eran no dejaban que Luffy trabajara, por mas que el menor se quejara.

A pesar de las malas experiencias del pasado, los 3 jóvenes eran felices y cada uno tenia a sus amigos. Se llevaban de maravilla, a pesar de las peleas sin sentido que pudieran tener. Su hermandad era lo mas importarte para los 3 aunque no fuese de sangre.

Antes de conocer a Ace y a Sabo, Luffy conocía a 2 niños con los que siempre andaba jugando de pequeño. El primero, un niño malhumorado que vivía a no mas de dos calles de su casa, con el pelo de un extraño color verde. Se llamaba Zoro. Éste vive junto a su tío Mihawk, un tipo muy refinado y pálido que parecía vampiro y estaba obsesionado con las espadas, afección que Zoro heredó de él; y su prima, Perona. En el instante que Luffy vio a este chico, quedó prendido a él, totalmente convencido que se iba a convertir en su amigo. Y el pequeño Luffy jamas se equivocaba, al final Zoro se terminó convirtiendo en su mejor amigo, medio obligado, pero en la actualidad no podían vivir el uno sin el otro. La otra niña, una pequeña de bello pelo rojo, también había sido una de las amistades prematuras de Luffy. Su nombre es Nami y la conoció un poco después que a Zoro. Se empeñó en que la chica se convirtiera en su amiga a pesar de que al principio se negó bastante. Como buen insistidor que era Luffy, logro que la niña se encariñara con él. Ella y Zoro eran las personas mas cercanas al moreno, junto con sus hermanos.

En sus primeros años de la secundaria, encontraría a dos nuevos amigos que se sumarían al grupo. Usopp, hijo de Yasopp, un amigo de Shanks el padrino de Luffy. Los dos chicos en seguida congeniaron y se volvieron prácticamente hermanos en poco tiempo. Sus personalidades encajaban perfectamente. El otro chico era un rubio loco por las chicas, llamado Sanji. Era amigo de Usopp desde la infancia y muy sobre protector con él, aunque éste no se diera cuenta. Cayó rápidamente en los encantos de Luffy como los demás, el único problema que había era que después de tantos años no lograban hacer que se llevara bien con Zoro. Pero bueno, estaban los demás y su querida Nami.

Por otro lado, Ace se hizo un grupo de amigos durante la secundaria, incluso habían formado una especie de pandilla donde el moreno era el líder, pero luego se disolvió y todos siguieron siendo amigos a pesar de eso. Actualmente en la universidad se hizo amigo de un chico que se encontraba estudiando medicina, Trafalgar Law, una persona totalmente reacia hacia el cariño humano y con ojeras importantes bajo los ojos. Ace, muy parecido a Luffy, molestó tanto al pobre chico que éste terminó cediendo. Con él trajo a otro chico un poco raro, estudiante de ingeniería, Eustass Kidd. Ambos son los amigos actuales de Ace, a pesar de que no comparten clases, se ven bastante seguido y también congenian con Sabo y su mejor amiga.

Koala, una chica algo bajita, de pelo rubio y corto, era amiga de Sabo desde la secundaria y siempre fueron inseparables. Ella es un año mayor que él, pero era gracioso ya que Sabo la superó en altura desde el inicio. Un secreto que no lo es tanto, por lo menos entre los hermanos, es que Sabo llevaba gustando de Koala desde que la conoció y todavía ese amor no había muerto. Al contrario, se había encendido aun mas. Pero claro, ella no sospechaba nada, incluso cuando Ace y Luffy molestaban a Sabo frente a ella. El dúo también tenia otros amigos en la universidad, e incluso habían congeniado con un profesor que habían tenido, llamado Hack. Sabo trabajaba para el padre de Luffy y eso era medio raro, pero nadie nunca le cuestionaba nada al rubio ya que era tan aplicado que se lo dejaban pasar. A pesar de que Dragon bien parecía un terrorista.

En síntesis, se podría decir que la vida de estos 3 hermanos era tranquila y feliz, a pesar de todo. Pero los 3, cuando se conocieron, sintieron que no era la primera vez que se veían, pero claro, eran unos niños pequeños. Realmente no se preocuparían por tal bobería y quizás simplemente era una sensación ya que se habían llevado bien desde el inicio. Sin embargo, el destino hace cosas graciosas y realmente interesantes, dándole a estos hermanos y a todos los que los rodean, una probada del pasado.

* * *

 **Eso es todo, gracias por leer! Dejen un fav o un review, les estaría muy agradecida ~**


	2. Capitulo 1

_**Hola! Gracias por esperar~ Traigo el primer capitulo de este Au. Intentare actualizar lo mas rapido que pueda, con examenes y finales y todo eso.**_

 _ **One piece no me pertenece.**_

* * *

Luffy sintió como de a poco se despertaba, a causa del sol dándole en la cara y un pequeño movimiento en el brazo. Giró la vista hacia el costado de donde provenía el movimiento, y se encontró con su hermano mayor rubio, que lo miraba sonriente. Le devolvió la sonrisa algo adormilado.

\- Buenos días, Sabo. - Se dio vuelta totalmente hacia el mayor y se abrazo al brazo que lo estaba moviendo.

\- Lu, no vas a escaparte de levantarte temprano por darme cariño. Ya no funciona conmigo. - El rubio rió, y el menor lo miró mal.

\- Hace unos años funcionaba… - Se levantó con un puchero.

\- Ya no eres tierno, lo siento. Ve a despertar a Ace que tengo que terminar el desayuno. - Se fue riendo suavemente, y salió del cuarto de Luffy. Era mentira que el moreno no era tierno, pero ya era inmune a sus caras.

Los 3 vivían en una casa algo espaciosa, estaba bastante bien para los tres y tenia espacio para cuando se quedara alguien o se hiciera alguna reunión. Era la casa donde Luffy había vivido toda su infancia junto con Garp, a pesar de que este se la pasaba en su cuartel de la marina y de vez en cuanto Dragon llegaba de tu vete a saber donde. Sabo se preguntaba por que nadie le cuestionaba las cosas al padre de Luffy.

Bajó las escaleras y llegó a la cocina, sacando el pan de la tostadora y tomando el jugo del refrigerador. Escuchó débilmente el grito de Luffy al despertar a Ace y el sonido de agonía que emitió este último. Teniendo en cuenta lo poco que duró el grito de Ace, parecía que Luffy le había saltado encima del estomago. Bueno, no se quejaba, por que de otra manera era muy difícil levantar al mayor, tenias que tirarlo prácticamente de la cama (que fuera narcoléptico tampoco ayudaba demasiado). Sacó platos para poner las tostadas con un poco de mermelada, y ponerle unos huevos que había cocinado al lado. Sirvió todo en la mesa y vio bajar a sus dos hermanos por la escalera.

Luffy ya estaba despierto, cambiado con su uniforme de la escuela, con una sonrisa en la cara. Atrás de el venia Ace, rascándose un costado del torso sin remera y bostezando. Sabo se rió al verlo, no entendía por que le costaba tanto dormir con una remera puesta teniendo en cuenta que a penas se estaba yendo el invierno. Los dos morenos se sentaron en sus sillas, mientras Sabo tomaba el resto de la comida y la ponía sobre la mesa. Luffy comenzó a devorar la comida como un loco sin esperar un segundo, mientras Ace lo miraba atontado.

\- Como puedes tener tanta energía a la mañana… - Lo miró con asco prácticamente.

\- Es que es un nuevo día lleno de cosas divertidas! - Dijo triunfante el menor.

\- Realmente te parece divertida la escuela? Espera a llegar a la Universidad.. - El mayor de los 3 comenzó a comer y aceleró el paso ya que la comida de Sabo siempre era deliciosa.

\- Que vago eres, Ace. Así seguirás reprobando, ¿sabes? - Le reprochó el rubio.

\- No todos podemos ser un traga libros como tu Sabo… - Al terminar la frase, el moreno cayó de cara plena a la comida, significando otro ataque de narcolepsia. Sabo suspiró cansado.

\- Si vas a quejarte de mi, al menos hazlo cuando estés despierto. - El rubio se levantó y le movió la cabeza, para evitar que siguiera ensuciándose el cabello.

Sonó el timbre de la casa, despertando a Ace de su sueño de repente. Luffy saltó como un resorte a buscar su mochila, todavía con una tostada en la boca. Antes de salir despavorido, se despidió de sus hermanos y salió de la casa. Desde afuera se escuchaba la feliz voz del menor saludando a Zoro.

\- Nunca falla, todas las mañanas viene a recogerlo. - Comentó Ace algo divertido.

\- ¿Prefieres a Luffy correteando solo por ahí? - Sabo lo miró con una sonrisa de lado.

\- Puede cuidarse solo, pero no veo nada de malo en que Zoro lo acompañe. - Ahí estaba, el hermano sobre protector. No es que Sabo no lo fuese, podía ser mil veces peor que Ace, pero nunca iba a desaprovechar una oportunidad para burlarse del mayor.

\- Mira que tu eres igual. - Rió Ace.

\- Pero yo no lo niego, me encanta proteger a Lu. - El rubio retiró el plato de Luffy y lo puso para lavar, mientras Ace terminaba el suyo.

\- Que hora es? - Preguntó el moreno.

\- Las 7:40. Ve a ducharte y a las 8 salimos. - Después de todo, los dos concurrían a la misma universidad y la verdad que eso era muy cómodo. Se tomaban el autobús y en poco menos de 15 minutos llegaban.

Ace le hizo caso a su hermano y subió a ducharse, no tardo mas de 10 minutos, se cambió y salieron rápidamente ya que Sabo estaba preparado desde antes. Lamentablemente en esa familia el único que tenia una mano con la cocina era el rubio, los dos morenos eran un desastre peor que el otro y la cocina ya había sufrido sus estragos. Sabo todavía se preguntaba como pudieron hacer que unos fideos se prendieran fuego.

Fueron a la parada, y por suerte no tuvieron que esperar mucho por su transporte y se sentaron en uno de los asientos dobles a mitad del bus. Sabo se puso a inspeccionar su teléfono, tenia varios mensajes de Koala y no podía ignorarla. Ace se rió, su hermano estaba tan enamorado de la chica que daba pena, que bueno que a él esas cosas no le sucedían.

\- Quiero ser el que te acompañe para cuando te cases con Koala. - El comentario hizo que las mejillas de Sabo se colorearan un poco.

\- Ese chiste es mas viejo que tu, lo haces desde que tenemos 13 años.

\- Y sigue cumpliendo su función. Pero esta vez lo digo en serio, ustedes dos tarde o temprano terminaran juntos. - Pasó el brazo por los hombros del rubio y le dedicó una sonrisa. Este se la devolvió tímidamente.

\- Eso espero, hace tanto tiempo que me gusta que ya me olvide cuando empezó. - Sabo suspiró.

\- Tranquilo, tu confía en tu hermano mayor.

\- Te puedo considerar como hermano mayor aunque tengamos solamente 2 meses de diferencia? - Sabo lo miró divertido.

\- Por supuesto que soy el mayor! - Comenzaron a reírse y luego fijaron la vista en la ventana, viendo que ya estaban llegando a destino. Bajaron del bus y entraron al campus de la universidad. Era un lugar bastante espacioso, con campos para hacer deporte y varios edificios dentro de esa manzana. Caminaron por el camino principal que llevaba al primer edificio visible de la universidad, hasta llegar a la entrada y subir un piso. Mientras caminaban por los pasillos, se escuchó una voz aguda entre toda la muchedumbre.

\- Sabo! Ace! - Una chica rubia algo baja de estatura venia caminando desde el otro extremo del pasillo y apresuró el paso al ver a los hermanos.

\- Koala! Buenos dias! - La saludó el rubio con una sonrisa, mientras Ace la saludaba con la mano. La chica los recibió con un abrazo a cada uno y siguió caminando con ellos. Rápidamente ella y Sabo entablaron conversación sobre una serie que estaban viendo y Ace se sintió rechazado y de mas, como la tercera rueda. Se alejó un poco de ellos, pero seguía caminando y se escuchó una voz atrás de él.

\- Sabo ya te ha dejado de lado, eh? - El tono burlón de Law era reconocible de aquí a un kilometro y Ace solo rió.

\- Siempre hace lo mismo, sinceramente ya no me molesta. Déjalos a los tórtolos.

Ace se despidió con la mano de su hermano rubio y se fue por otro pasillo con Law hacia otra área de la universidad. Sabo estudiaba economía y tenia pensado hacer algún tipo de estudio político también, mientras Ace estudiaba para ser profesor de historia. Siempre le había fascinado el pasado, conocer civilizaciones y la cultura de los distintos países existentes, así como poder hacer investigaciones.

El chico que tenia al lado, Trafalgar Law, era un estudiante de medicina que no recordaba del todo bien como se había hecho su amigo. Era mayor por 4 años y solo le faltaba año y medio a Law para terminar su carrera, era bastante inteligente. No es como si Ace estuviera celoso de eso, teniendo en cuenta que tuvo que salvar su cuatrimestre anterior, pero era algo realmente destacable del casi médico. En algún punto del pasillo se les unió un amigo de la secundaria de Law, Eustass Kid, un pelirrojo que tenia pinta de emo según Ace y que estudiaba ingeniería. Entablaron conversación rápidamente sobre películas que habían visto este fin de semana, paseando un poco por los pasillos ya que todavía tenían algo de tiempo. Acompañaron a Law a sacar un café de una maquina, mientras se burlaban un poco de las ojeras del médico. El moreno ya estaba harto de el mismo chiste todas las mañanas y simplemente los ignoró.

Los 3 se separaron para irse a su propia ala de la universidad y Ace se encontró solo vagando por los pasillos del ala que correspondía a los profesorados. Saludó a un par de compañeros que encontró por el pasillo mientras se dirigía a su nueva aula. Hoy tendría una nueva materia de la carrera, Historia moderna en concreto, con un nuevo profesor que nadie conocía. Estaba algo emocionado por esta nueva materia, solo esperaba que este tan ansiado profesor no la arruinara. Llegó a la puerta de la clase y escuchó a 2 chicas cuchichear sobre este nuevo profesor, hablando sobre lo atractivo que era. Ace rodó los ojos, simplemente entrando al aula y sentándose en una de las primeras filas para ver y escuchar mejor. Siempre hacia eso al empezar una nueva clase, pero siempre terminaba por sentarse en el fondo por distintas razones (no le gustaba la materia o mejor dicho, el profesor no la daba bien o si estaba muy cansado podía sufrir algún ataque de narcolepsia). De a poco todos los alumnos fueron entrando, hasta la figura final, que entró de manera rápida al aula.

\- Mi nombre es Marco Newgate y seré su profesor en esta materia de Historia Moderna. Un gusto conocerlos, espero que podamos tener un ambiente de clase ameno y también espero una participación constante de ustedes. - Sonrió levemente el profesor y aunque Ace no quisiera admitirlo, las chicas del pasillo tenían razón.

La figura de este nuevo profesor se levantaba hasta el 1,90m fácilmente, tez tostada y cabello rubio intenso. Lo único raro del hombre era su peinado, tenia rapado los costados y la parte de atrás de la cabeza, solo teniendo pelo en la parte superior, haciéndole acordar a una piña. Pero sacando eso, tenia facciones bien marcadas y atractivas, también notándose un poco los músculos que había debajo de su traje. No quería saltar a conclusiones, pero bien parecía que estaba teniendo un crush a primera vista con este tipo. Y lo mas raro de todo fue que mientras Ace se le quedaba mirando como idiota, el profesor Newgate acomodó la vista en él, mirándolo fijamente. Ace se sintió nervioso y tomo su cuaderno, haciendo que escribía el mail escrito en la pizarra. Todavía sentía la mirada ajena, fuerte sobre su cabeza. No entendía bien por que este tipo se quedó mirando de esa manera, pero quedo realmente incómodo. "Genial manera de empezar la materia." pensó el moreno. Le dio un poco de miedo pensando que el profesor de había dando cuenta de que lo estaba viendo de manera fija como un idiota, pero descartó la idea, no seria tan raro después de todo. Notó que el tipo se había dado vuelta y había comenzado a escribir en la pizarra el temario de ese cuatrimestre. Ace suspiró, dejándose relajar en su silla. Solo pedía que este tipo tuviera algo bueno además de ser realmente atractivo.

Para la sorpresa del curso (y de Ace especialmente), el profesor Newgate si sabia dar una clase y vaya que la volvía interesante. Daba lugar para la participación y su manera de hablar era dinámica y entendible, nada de balbuceos o irse de tema por cualquier cosa. Lograba que la clase fuera realmente entretenida, sin lograr que nadie cabeceara ni un poco y soltando tanta data como se podía. Ace anotó como loco, hasta le dolía la mano, pero realmente le gustaba la manera en que este Newgate daba la clase. Sonrió de lado mientras seguía anotando sus apuntes, se conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que iba a tener un crush con este tipo. Pero por ahora, lo importante era escribir como un loco para poder seguir la clase.

* * *

\- Vamos Luffy, son casi las 8 de la mañana, acabas de comer. Espérate hasta el receso. - gritó Zoro algo molesto, mientras el mas bajo veía con la baba prácticamente bajándole por la boca una panadería llena de comida.

\- Pero Zorooo, tengo hambre. - Se quejó como niño pequeño, mientras el peliverde rodaba los ojos.

\- Te hubieras levantado antes y hubieras comido mas de lo que había hecho Sabo. Sabes que siempre hace comida de mas. - El moreno cerró los ojos derrotado mientras se quejaba de manera sonora, haciendo soniditos molestos. El peliverde suspiró, dándose por vencido y entró a la panadería a comprarle un muffin al mas bajo. Este empezó a saltar emocionado y a gritarle gracias.

\- Zoro, lo consientes demasiado. - Se escuchó una voz femenina atrás de el. El peliverde suspiró cansado, sabiendo perfectamente quien era.

\- Ya sabes como se pone Nami. Y siempre tengo que aguantarlo yo.

\- Deberías ser mas estricto con él. Lo debes entrenar, no él a ti. - Rió con burla la chica, que estaba comprando unos sandwiches para el almuerzo.

\- Cállate arpía. - Zoro desvió la mirada mientras le daba el dinero a la persona de la caja y salía de la panadería.

\- ¡Nami! - Gritó el moreno, feliz de ver a la chica.

\- Hola Luffy, buenos dias. - La pelirroja le devolvió la sonrisa. Ella también salió del lugar y se unió a ellos en la caminata para ir a la escuela. Los 3 iban a la misma secundaria, Luffy no permitía que estuvieran separados realmente, aunque Nami estuviera en otra comisión de su año.

Siguieron el recorrido hasta la escuela, encontrándose en el camino con Sanji y Usopp, que estaban peleando por algo que ninguno de los 3 entendía. Posiblemente era otro ataque sobreprotector de Sanji o las quejas de Usopp hacia las chicas que salían momentáneamente con Sanji. Nami suspiró, se preguntaba si esos dos algún día dejarían de parecer marido y mujer. Juzgando la cara de Zoro, el se preguntaba lo mismo.

El resto de la caminata fue un poco mas amena cuando los dos idiotas se separaron, yendo a hablar con una persona distinta cada uno. Usopp se quedó hablando con Luffy sobre un nuevo videojuego que había descargado el día anterior y Sanji obviamente se quedó hablando con Nami. El peliverde quedó allí en el medio, totalmente ignorado. No es como si le importara demasiado.

Llegando al portón de la escuela Grand Line (llamada así por el gran océano que surcaba la mitad del mundo), se encontraron con el sexto miembro del grupo, una chica de pelo celeste largo y sedoso, Nefertari Vivi. Era un año mas pequeña que todos los demás, pero logro congeniar enseguida con el grupo. Era una amiga de Nami de hacia unos años ya. La recibieron entre todos y entraron al lugar. Era Miércoles, todavía estaban a mitad de semana y Luffy ya se estaba quejando de que se quería ir a probar el nuevo videojuego de Usopp. Se ganó un golpe en la nuca por parte de Zoro y por que no, una regañada de Nami. La cosa era así entre ellos, se golpeaban y se gritaban pero bien que se querían. Se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases a empezar con el día finalmente.

* * *

\- Koala por favor, se un poco mas responsable. - La regañó el rubio.

\- ¡P-pero Sabo! Realmente no entiendo esta materia y es mi segundo año cursándola. ¡Por favor ayúdame! - Sabo no estaba seguro de como reaccionar a estar situación. Koala se había quedado viendo sus series de amor hasta tarde y se había olvidado completamente de la tarea para la clase. Si bien era cierto que la materia le costaba un poco a la chica, era totalmente capaz de hacerlo sola.

\- Por que te quedaste viendo Toradora, a ver dime. - La miró mal.

\- Es que estaba en los últimos capítulos y no podía dejarlo así como así! Y también lloré y no me pude dormir por que tenia los ojos hinchados y ya.. - La rubia bajó la cabeza angustiada y derrotada. Sabo rió un poco y sabia que no podía decirle que no a ella. Sacó lo que el había hecho y se sentó en el banco contiguo al de ella.

\- Bien bien, te ayudaré. Tenemos unos 15 minutos antes de que llegue el profesor, así que será mejor que aproveches cada minutos. - Dijo hecho y derecho. La chica dejó salir un pequeño gritito de alegría y se abrazó efusivamente al rubio.

\- Gracias Sabo, Gracias! - El mas alto no sabia si se sentía incomodo o feliz al estar estrujado contra Koala, pero no debía distraerse con esas cosas. Se aclaró un poco la garganta.

\- Deja de abrazarme y siéntate. - Dijo un poco tembloroso.

\- Estas sonrojado, Sabo~ - Canturreó la rubia. Sabo la miró mal y ella simplemente rió, tomando asiento al lado de el mas alto.

El profesor hizo su aparición unos 20 minutos y los dos se sentaron derechos y prestaron atención. A pesar de que Koala se rindiera ante su necesidad de ver series shoujo, era una chica muy aplicada y de las mejores de su clase, junto con Sabo. Los profesores los adoraban por que siempre eran muy atentos y nunca fallaban. A algún que otro profesor no los soportaban por que sabían mas que ellos incluso. Bueno, todo eso era gracias al padre de Luffy, ya que trabajaban con el. También estaba el hecho de que a Sabo le gustaba estudiar y se desvelaba haciéndolo. Los dos rubios se miraron por ultima vez, para luego prestar atención completamente a lo que decía el profesor.

* * *

Ese día había sido largo, pero no es que realmente se arrepintiera de ello. Ace estaba volviendo en el bus de la universidad, bostezando de vez en cuando mientras fijaba la mirada en el paisaje de la ciudad. El día de hoy había sido realmente bueno, ese nuevo profesor Newgate si que sabia dar una clase. Quería que fuera miércoles otra vez solamente para escucharlo hablar sobre la historia de hace 5 siglos atrás y sobre todos los datos perdidos que ningún profesor había hablado antes. Era interesante su temario, de alguna manera el profesor Newgate había logrado investigar sobre un siglo vacío del cual no se sabia mucho, mas o menos en lo que fue el 1500. Tecnología avanzada pero todavía manteniendo el mundo de manera antigua, viajando mediante barcos como único transporte. No era una materia común de dar, pero Newgate sabia lo que estaba haciendo o eso parecía. El semblante del moreno se iluminó enseguida, pensando en que verían en la siguiente clase.

Bajó del bus y caminó hasta la calle de su casa. Sacó las llaves al llegar a la puerta y escuchó el griterío de Luffy y el sonido de la televisión. Posiblemente estaría jugando algún juego y juzgando la voz que se escuchó después, posiblemente estaría con Usopp. Abrió la puerta y en efecto no se había equivocado, los dos chicos estaban ahí jugando a lo que parecía Mario Kart a los gritos, junto con Sanji y Zoro a un lado viéndolos jugar. Ace se anunció y saludó a todos con una sonrisa. Fue a acariciarle el cabello a Luffy pero este le gritó que no lo distrajera. Vaya niñato, pensó Ace, acercándose igual y bajándole la cabeza para que no pudiera ver. Terminó causando la victoria de Usopp.

\- Waah, Ace por que hiciste eso! - El menor lo miró mal y Ace solo sonrió.

\- Tenme un poco mas de respeto, idiota. - Se alejó riéndose mientras su hermano le gritaba incoherencias. Les ofreció algo para comer a los otros dos pero ya habrían comprado una bolsa llena de comida chatarra para picar. Sabo no estaría contento con eso.

Pensando en el rubio, justamente este entró por la puerta principal de la casa, volviendo del trabajo en el café. Saludó a Ace con la mano y luego un saludo en general a los adolescentes que estaban frente al televisor. Le clavó una mirada acusadora en la nuca a Luffy, luego de ver la bolsa de comida chatarra. Este se hizo el tonto y siguió jugando. Ace rió un poco, conociendo demasiado bien a su hermano.

\- ¿Por qué dejas que Lu coma esa comida? - le preguntó Sabo.

\- Vamos, déjale disfrutar un poco, no todos somos aguafiestas como tú. - Se ganó una torcedura de brazo por parte de Sabo por el comentario (malditas clases de karate).

\- Tenme mas respeto, Ace.

\- Te recuerdo que el mayor soy yo. - Lo miró competitivo.

\- Y yo te recuerdo que soy el más alto. - Sabo sonrió de lado y el pecoso se ofendió a mas no poder.

\- ¡2 centímetros no son nada! ¡Es tu maldito pelo rizado! - Respondió con rabia, causando que el rubio comenzara a reír. Frente a la televisión, el hermano menor de los 3 le había dejado el mando a Sanji y estaba escuchando la conversación de sus hermanos.

\- Si ellos se pelean por 2 centímetros que me queda a mi… - Luffy recordó que su doctor le dijo que no crecería mas que unos pocos centímetros mas, ya apenas midiendo 1,70. Ace ya media 1,85m y Sabo no paraba de crecer, ya llegando al 1,87m. El moreno bufó molesto.

\- Tranquilo Luffy, siempre serás mas alto que Nami y Vivi. - Comentó Usopp riéndose y se ganó un golpe del moreno.

Los adolescentes se quedaron toda la tarde jugando y parte de la noche. Pidieron una pizza que compartieron con Ace, mientras Sabo se preparó comida casera. No era muy fan de la comida chatarra, sentía que envenenaba su cuerpo, pero igualmente compartió el espacio con los demás. Cerca de las 10 de la noche, Sanji y Usopp se fueron, mientras Zoro se quedó jugando a otro juego con Luffy. Posiblemente el peliverde se quedaría a dormir, pero ya era bastante común esa situación.

\- Lu, no se duerman demasiado tarde, mañana es jueves, tienes clases. - le reprochó el rubio.

\- Si si, Sabo. No te preocupes, ahora terminaremos de jugar. - Contestó Luffy en automático, mientras jugaba Marvel VS Capcom contra Zoro. El mayor simplemente negó con la cabeza, subiendo a su cuarto. Pasó por el cuarto de Ace y lo escuchó gritarle a su computadora. Sospechó que estaba jugando alguno de sus juegos en línea, nada inusual. Seguramente a eso de las 12 le daría un ataque de narcolepsia y se quedaría dormido arriba del teclado. Sabo no se haría responsable de las posibles contracturas en el cuello de Ace.

En su cuarto, el rubio se dedicó a hacer la tarea que tenia que terminar para el día siguiente, unos simples problemas de contaduría, nada que le llevaría mas de media hora. Pudo ignorar todos los gritos ajenos y se concentró completamente en la tarea. No era nada que no pudiera resolver con rapidez, así que en unos 20 minutos ya había terminado los problemas. Cerró su cuaderno y lo guardó en su mochila.

Tomó un libro de su mochila, El Silmarillion de Tolkien. Venía leyéndolo en el transporte público cada vez que podía y esos días donde todavía no tenia sueño a la noche los usaba para leerlo. Tenia tanta historia compactada que necesitaba de alguna manera estar despierto y prestarle real atención. Se sentó en su cama y se puso sus lentes. En realidad los necesitaba para ver de lejos, una pequeña miopía que se estaba volviendo molesta. Sabo odiaba el hecho de tener que usar lentes, sentía que lo hacían ver mas nerd de lo que era (¿quien sospecharía de un chico de 1,87m con el cuerpo musculoso verdad?). Pero también le servían para descansarle la vista y como no los usaba seguido, tenia los ojos un poco cansados. Paseando por el texto, se perdió en ese mundo fantástico, sin estar muy pendiente del griterío que había fuera de su habitación.

Luego de haber leído unas buenas 20 paginas, se dio cuenta que ya no se escuchaba nada en la casa. Revisó el reloj de su celular, marcando la 1 de la mañana. Cerró el libro con suavidad, para devolverlo a su lugar en la mochila. Debía descansar, el día de mañana seria pesado y no quería andar durmiéndose en clase (o mejor dicho, no quería que Koala se burlarse de él). Apagó la luz de la lámpara y se acostó en su cama. El sueño llegó rápidamente a él.

* * *

 _Sabo se despertó con el griterío que estaban haciendo Luffy y Ace, peleándose por algo realmente sin sentido. Se rascó la cabeza y se puso su sombrero. Vio como sus hermanos inútilmente se peleaban, hasta Luffy estaba intentando golpear a Ace con sus poderes de goma. Un puño del menor salió disparado hacia el rubio y de pura suerte lo pudo esquivar._

\- _Ya déjense de pelear! No puedo dormir así! - Los separó, poniéndose en el medio para que no volvieran a agarrarse a los golpes._

 _A pesar de esa pequeña pelea, luego de que Dadan apareciera y los regañara, rápidamente Ace y Luffy se volvieron a amigar. Sabo suspiró, ellos dos se parecían mas de lo que querían admitir._

 _Ese día habían quedado en ir a su base secreta y armar sus planes para salir al mar. Habían acordado salir a los 17 años, pero había mucho por hacer todavía. Ace había robado una tela negra de los bandidos y quería usarla para hacer una bandera de ellos 3. Luffy se emociono de sobremanera, saltando y gritando como solía hacerlo siempre. Los 3 se apresuraron a ir a su base corriendo, encontrándose con alguna que otra bestia en el camino, nada que los 3 juntos no pudieran resolver. Al llegar al lugar, Sabo saco de una caja que había allí unos pinceles y pintura, robados de la ultima vez que estuvieron en el reino de Goa. Hubo una mini pelea entre el color rojo con Luffy y Ace, ya que los dos lo tenían de favorito. Sabo rió divertido, con un pincel con pintura azul en la mano. Finalmente, Luffy cedió ante el color rojo y se quedó con el amarillo, justificando el color de su playera de ese día._

 _Luego de planear el diseño de la bandera y dejárselo a la mano mas talentosa de los 3, ósea Sabo que sabia escribir, decidieron hacer un simple "ASL" en dicha bandera. A en rojo, S en azul y la L en amarillo. Los 3 estaban satisfechos con su trabajo, y dejaron secar la pintura por unas dos horas. Se pusieron a jugar con algún juego que había por allí tirado para pasar el tiempo. Una vez secada la bandera, Ace se subió al pequeño mástil que habían hecho entre los 3 e izó la bandera._

 _Ondeando fuerte contra el viento, se notaban claramente las 3 letras y los hermanos gritaron de felicidad. La bandera había quedado genial y era otra demostración de el lazo de hermandad entre ellos._

\- _¡Recuérdenlo! ¡A pesar de la distancia, nosotros siempre seremos hermanos! - Gritó Ace alzando su brazo derecho y luego Sabo y Luffy hicieron lo mismo gritando emocionados. Bajaron de su base para admirar su trabajo, para luego concordar en que debían buscar la cena. Quería comer carne de oso ese día, por lo que los 3 se encaminaron hacia una de las colinas._

* * *

Sabo se despertó de un golpe en medio de la noche. Recordaba vívidamente el sueño que había tenido. Aventuras, poderes extraños y un juramento que no entendía muy bien. Promesas de salir al mar y ser piratas. Se rascó el cabello, no sabia bien de donde habría sacado un sueño así. No tendría que leer fantasía antes de dormir, pensó. Le sorprendió lo detallista que había sido su cerebro al enhebrar tal historia con sus hermanos, viendo lo que pasaba como su fuese una 4ta persona. Le gustaba el atuendo que tenia su pequeño yo.

Pero no podía evitar que un sentimiento de angustia se planteara en su estomago y no sabia muy bien el porque. No tenia mucho sentido, simplemente había sido un sueño tonto. Sin darle mucho interés, volvió a acostarse para dormir.

* * *

 ** _Gracias por leer! Dejen un review~_**


	3. Capitulo 2

**_Hola~ vengo a traerles el nuevo cap~ Espero que les guste! De a poco voy avanzando y los personajes empiezan a recordar las cosas! En fin, sin mas el cap~_**

 ** _One Piece no me pertenece._**

* * *

El dia jueves habia comenzado aburrido, nada fuera de lo normal. Ni sus hermanos habían hecho escándalo al levantarse, era uno de esos días donde el sueño podía mas que las ganas de vivir y estar alegre (y eso en Luffy era difícil de sacar). Quizás fue por la presencia de Zoro en el desayuno, pero Luffy solia potenciarse cuando un amigo se quedaba a dormir. Todo parecía indicar que el moreno quería seguir durmiendo.

Dicho todo esto, ni el mismo Sabo estaba bien. Ese sueño le había descolocado y si había algo que a Sabo no le gustaba tener era intriga. No le gustaba no saber que le pasaba o el por que de las cosas, incluso con algo tan bobo como un sueño insignificante. Preparó el desayuno algo distraído y estuvo algo callado mientras comían. Nadie le preguntó nada, tantos años viviendo juntos y los hermanos podían suponer cuando querían hablar y cuando no. Luffy y Zoro se fueron a la escuela y los dos hermanos mayores se alistaron para ir a clase.

Ni siquiera en el bus hablaron mucho, Ace estaba pendiente de su celular (posiblemente hablando con Law o con Kid sobre algo) y Sabo quedó mirando fijamente a su hermano. Recordaba el sueño, con detalle y le sorprendia lo bien que su cabeza había logrado imaginar sus ropas o cosas como poderes y aventuras. No eran nada del otro mundo, pero el recuerdo de Luffy siendo de goma realmente era algo digno de admirar de su imaginación. Despabilandose un poco, se dio cuenta que ya estaban llegando a la parada y Ace estaba golpeándole levemente el hombro para llamarle la atención.

\- ¿Sabo, estas bien? - Preguntó el azabache.

\- Si si, solamente estoy distraído.

\- Pues ya me di cuenta pero hace fácil 3 minutos que te estoy llamando.

\- Solamente estoy pensando en un sueño que tuve, no te preocupes. - Le dedicó una sonrisa a su hermano y este pareció creerle. Se pararon y bajaron igual que el día anterior en la puerta de la universidad.

\- Hey Sabo, me quedare aquí cerca de la entrada esperando a Law, tu si quieres adelántate. - Le avisó Ace.

\- Claro, que tengas un bien día. - Le volvió a sonreír y siguió el camino de memoria hasta el aula de la materia de ese día.

Todavia el rubio se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, viendo posibles variantes de su sueño y preguntándose como seria haber vivido una infancia así con sus hermanos. Le causa ternura la manera en la que habían jurado ser hermanos simplemente por beber una copa de alcohol. En el momento que Sabo llegaba a la clase, se dio cuenta que eso último no lo había soñado, sino que realmente estaba ahí el recuerdo. Como algo que realmente hubiera pasado y al pensar en eso, un sentimiento de incomodidad lo recorrió completo. Quizás de tanto pensar variantes del sueño había tomado una de las versiones como parte de la realidad? Pero por que se sentía tan angustiado?

\- Saboooo. - La aguda voz de Koala lo despertó de sus pensamientos. La chica lo estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido.

\- Ah, Koala. Buenos dias. - Le sonrió a la rubia. Esta lo miró sospechosa.

\- Que te pasa? Estabas mirando la nada y no me contestabas. Vi cuando entraste y te sentaste de manera mecánica en tu asiento. Ni siquiera cerca mío. - Sabo se dio cuenta que tenia razón, se había sentado sin darse cuenta y podía ver las pertenencias de la chica en un par de asientos mas adelante.

\- Lo siento, Koala. Simplemente andaba pensando en un sueño tonto que tuve, no te preocupes. - Le acarició el cabello de manera inconsciente y la chica solo bufó.

\- Que seas lindo conmigo no quiere decir que te perdone… - La chica hizo un pequeño puchero.

\- Ya ya, ven a sentarte conmigo. - El rubio rió.

\- No, tu ven a donde están mis cosas. Eres tu el que se equivocó de asiento. - Sin mas la chica un poco ya fingiendo su enojo se fue a sentar en su asiento. El chico simplemente rió y tomo su mochila para sentarse al lado de su mejor amiga.

* * *

Marco Newgate se encontraba cerca de la entrada de la nueva universidad en la que estaba dando clase. La verdad es que le gustaba el método de esa universidad y como no estaba regida por las reglas generales sobre no buscar información sobre el siglo perdido. Realmente tenia un pensamiento liberal y le gustaba dar clases así, ademas sus alumnos del día anterior le habían dado una buena impresión. Esperaba poder darles un buen año de historia a esos chicos, ya que era raro que una universidad de ese calibre le diera la oportunidad a un profesor estándar de 36 años. Algo que realmente no esperó, ni en sus sueños mas locos, fue encontrarse con Portgas D. Ace. Claro, para el chico el era simplemente un nuevo profesor, aunque lo había visto bastante entusiasmado en la clase y eso había alegrado un poco a Marco. Pero para él, un sin fin de recuerdos del chico hiperactivo y poderoso que Ace alguna vez fue estaba grabados literalmente con fuego en su memoria. Todavía recordaba el llamativo sombrero naranja, la marca de su Padre en su espalda, las pecas que le daban un toque jovial al chico, delatando su edad. Y en especial el fuego, la fruta del diablo que le había dando esos poderes tan maravillosos que tenía.

Para ser sinceros, Marco no necesito estudiar ni investigar para saber sobre el siglo perdido. Que podía ser mejor que tu propia memoria y haberlo vivido en carne y hueso? Sonaba algo irreal pensar en algo así como la reencarnación, pero era justamente lo que le había pasado a Marco. Los sueños, los recuerdos, eran muy reales como para ser fruto de su imaginación. Por supuesto, mediante investigaciones, Marco logró confirmar que sus "sueños" eran recuerdos, verdaderos momentos de una vida pasada llena de piratas, poderes y muerte.

Ver al azabache no era fácil. Verlo luego de haberlo visto por ultima vez en el piso muerto no era facil. Verlo tan despreocupado y tan radiante como una vez fue era doloroso. Pero no por menos emocionante. Claramente Ace no lo recordaba, pero no pedía eso. Con verlo y corroborar que estaba bien, era suficiente para él. Una mano en el hombro lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Ya ya, por que la cara tan larga hombre? - La voz inconfundible de su hermano hizo presencia. Marco bufó.

\- No pasa nada Thatch, simplemente estaba pensando. Que haces aquí?

\- ¿Qué no puedo estar aquí de casualidad? - Dijo inocentemente el castaño. Marco lo miró mal.

\- Claramente no estas aqui de casualidad. ¿Qué quieres? - El rubio se giró para ver a su hermano, cruzando los brazos y mirándolo seriamente.

\- Ya sabes, simplemente quería pasar a saludar, pero andaba con un problema algo complicado en casa— Oh! - La cara de Thatch se petrificó, para luego esbozar una sonrisa enorme. Marco se giró a ver en la dirección en la que veía el castaño. Ahí estaba Ace, mirando la pantalla de su celular al lado de la entrada. Llevaba una camiseta blanca con una camisa a cuadros encima y unos jeans oscuros.

\- ACE— . - Rápidamente Marco tapó la boca del castaño, sin dejar que terminara de gritar el nombre del azabache. Miró a Thatch de manera severa.

\- ¿Estás loco? ¡El chico no sabe quien eres, no recuerda nada!

\- ¿De verdad? Que lastima, quería saludarlo. Mas luego de lo que me contaste del tema de Barbanegra y todo eso. - Thatch puso una cara triste y Marco suspiró cansado.

\- Si, es mi alumno en la clase de historia. No tiene ni la mas mínima idea de quien soy, menos sabrá quien eres tú.

\- ¿Seguro? A mi me quería mas que a ti.. - Con eso, se ganó un golpe de Marco en las costillas.

\- … Profesor Newgate? - La voz dudosa del azabache se escuchó detrás de Marco y rapidamente se dio vuelta para fingir como que nada pasaba.

\- P-portgas, buenos dias. - Contestó el rubio.

\- Escuche alguien que me llamó, vio quien fue? - Thatch intentaba no reírse detrás de el, por lo que se ganó un pisotón en el pie.

\- No Portgas, realmente no escuchado a nadie que te llamara.

\- Me sorprende que ya me conozca profesor Newgate. - El chico le sonrió algo feliz. Marco sabia que le había gustado su clase, se le notaba bastante.

\- Pues claro, fuiste uno de los alumnos mas atentos y entusiasmados por la materia que jamas tuve. - Claro que Ace no habría resaltado mucho para otro profesor, pero Marco estuvo toda la clase mirándolo de manera disimulada.

\- ¿E-eh de verdad..? - Las mejillas del chico se tornaron un poco rosas y se rascó la nuca, algo avergonzado. Marco no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

\- ¿Y no me presentas? - La voz de Thatch salió tan molesta que Marco quería darle otro golpe.

\- ¿Sigues aqui? Portgas, este es uno de mis hermanos, Thatch Newgate.

\- Un gusto muchacho. - El castaño le tendió la mano y el azabache la estrechó con algo de duda.

\- ¿Usted también enseña aquí? - Preguntó Ace con duda.

\- No no chico, soy cocinero y dueño de un restaurante de por aquí cerca. Deberías venir a probar mi comida. - Le guiñó el ojo y algo en la mirada de Ace comenzó a brillar. Marco casi rió en voz alta, el amor de la comida de Ace iba vas allá de cualquier barrera del tiempo.

\- Claro, gracias Thatch. Llevaré a mis hermanos conmigo. - Ni bien dicho esto, se escuchó la voz de un hombre llamando a Ace. Marco reconoció al chico como Trafalgar Law, el aliado del hermano menor de Ace. Vaya interesante amistad se había montado Ace.

\- ¡Ya voy, Law! En fin, que tenga un buen día, Profesor Newgate. Un gusto en conocerte Thatch. - El chico se fue corriendo para encontrarse como el otro moreno y entraron juntos a la universidad.

\- Vaya, tiene mejores modales que hace 500 años atrás. - Comentó el castaño.

\- Posiblemente tenga padres y también tiene hermanos.

\- Crees que sean los mismos que en su vida pasada? - Pregunto Thatch. Marco rio con algo de burla.

\- Ojala tenga nuestra suerte de encontrar a su familia pasada. Volviendo al tema, ya dime que demonios querías. - El castaño desvió la mirada ante el comentario serio e intento inventarle una excusa a Marco para que le prestara dinero. Obviamente el rubio se negó.

* * *

\- ¡Luffy, si no subes de nivel el maldito personaje, no lograremos nada! - El grito de Usopp fue alto y agudo, aturdiendo un poco al moreno más bajo. Se sobó las orejas.

\- Lo siento Usopp, pero me quede jugando con Zoro hasta tarde. Hoy te prometo que subiré de nivel. Ya conseguiremos el ítem que quieres. - Luffy le restó importancia al escándalo del chico con rulos.

\- ¿Qué no podias jugar mientras Zoro estaba en tu casa? - Luffy frunció el ceño.

\- Claro que no, quiero pasar tiempo con Zoro. - Los dos morenos empezaron a discutir sobre la importancia del juego y sobre pasar tiempo con sus amigos. Sanji suspiró viéndolos con pena.

\- Ya cállense idiotas… - Los dos azabaches pasaron olimpicamente del comentario del rubio.

\- Ni lo intentes Sanji, simplemente come y ya. - Comentó Nami, comiendo el sandwich que tenia en la mano.

El grupo de los 5 estaba sentado en una pequeña ronda alrededor de los bancos, el de Luffy y Usopp que los habían juntado. Era la hora del almuerzo y por suerte no había mucha gente en el aula, por lo que se habían quedado ahí. Pocos minutos después se les unió Vivi que venia de la clase del año anterior y se sentó con ellos a almorzar. Hablaron animadamente entre pequeños grupos, hablando sobre juegos y las cosas que hicieron ayer, mientras Nami le comentaba a Vivi sobre todas las cosas nuevas que tenia y que tenia que mostrárselas a la peliazul.

\- Saben chicos, ayer soñé algo extraño. - Musitó Nami.

\- ¿Qué soñaste Nami? - Usopp paró de tironearse del pelo con Luffy para prestarle atención a la pelirroja.

\- Pues vivíamos en un mundo antiguo, con barcos, viajes piratas y cosas así. Por alguna extraña razón Luffy era de goma.

\- Que ya no es de goma naturalmente? - Preguntó Sanji. Para confirmar, Luffy pasó sus brazos hacia atrás de su espalda, haciendo que dieran una vuelta completa. Usopp dejó salir un quejido.

\- Odio cuando haces eso. ¿Sabías que te dislocas los brazos, verdad? - Comentó el de pelo rizado.

\- Pero no me duele, nací así. - Luffy lo hizo un par de veces mas hasta que el muy asqueado Usopp lo paró.

\- A la mañana hace ejercicios de estiramiento. - Comentó Zoro. Para demostrar, Luffy se paró y se dejó caer en el piso con las piernas abiertas en vertical, de manera muy natural. De algo le habían servido las clases de gimnasia cuando era niño.

\- Muchas gracias por la demostración, pero me refería a que podías estirar tu cuerpo. Podías estirar tu brazo de aquí a la ventana, como una goma literalmente. - Comentó confundida la pelirroja.

\- ¡Eso suena excelente! Me encantaría tener un poder así. - Dijo emocionado el azabache.

\- A mi me parece un poder bastante tonto… - Respondió Usopp y Luffy le dio un sape, no podía burlarse así de su poder.

\- Ahora que lo mencionas.. creo que alguna vez soñé algo parecido. Pero Vivi no estaba con nosotros pero si la profesora Nico y su pareja, eso estaba raro. - Comentó Sanji.

\- Vivi si aparecia en mi sueño, era la princesa del país Alabasta. - Al decir esto, Vivi se tensó notoriamente. Nami se preguntó porque.

\- Pero Vivi ya es una princesa~ - El rubio se acercó a la chica de manera melosa, para ganarse un golpe de Nami.

\- Aléjate de ella, mujeriego. - Nami abrazó con fuerza a la peliazul, mientras esta le devolvía el abrazo.

\- Deberían dejar de ver tanta porqueria en la televisión. Esos sueños no son normales. - Comentó Zoro ignorando toda la sarta de bobadas melosas que soltaba el rubio.

\- Opino lo mismo, aunque suena divertido un mundo así, teniendo en cuenta que la mayoría del planeta esta cubierto con agua. - Dijo pensativo Usopp.

\- ¿Yo era el capitán no? - Preguntó Luffy. El grupo entero se le quedo viendo unos buenos segundos en silencio, para luego reír suavemente.

\- Si Luffy, tu eras el capitán. - Luffy empezó a reír con ellos orgulloso de su yo del sueño de Nami, mientras pasaban a hablar de otro tema. Ya, era un sueño normal y creado por ver Piratas del Caribe, nada muy preocupante.

Zoro desenfocó la vista del grupo para mirar hacia la puerta del aula. Allí había una chica con cabello castaño y trenzas en el pelo. Se la veía tímida y avergonzada, mirando hacia su grupo. Reconoció que era chica de otro año y solo podía venir por una razón.

\- Hey, cocinero del amor. Ahí tienes a otra. - Comentó el peliverde.

\- … ¿Otra? ¿En serio? - La pregunta fue seria por parte de Usopp.

\- Como decirle que no a una mujer. Todas las mujeres son hermosos seres, pero claro, Nami y Vivi son las reinas. - Dijo de manera cursi el rubio, levantándose de su asiento.

\- Si si, vete Don Juan. - Le contestó Nami riéndose.

El rubio caminó hasta la chica, donde esta se avergonzó notoriamente pero igual se veía feliz de hablar con Sanji. El rubio se despidió de ellos con la mano, haciendo un gesto de disculpa por no poder quedarse con ellos el resto del almuerzo. Los demás notaron rápidamente que el conservador en donde Sanji había traído la comida estaba vacío. El chico finalmente salió del aula rodeando a la chica por la cintura, vete tu a saber a donde irían. Se escuchó un sonoro suspiro de Usopp.

\- Sanji me preocupa chicos. - Confesó el de pelo rizado. - Vive saliendo con chicas y ya no hace otra cosa. Siento que hasta nos esta dejando de lado.

\- Ya suenas como si fueras su mama. Deja que haga lo que quiera. - Comentó Zoro.

\- P-pero ya casi no pasa tiempo con nosotros. Siempre que lo invito a jugar videojuegos o a ver una serie esta con alguna chica, sea en su casa o afuera.

\- Oooooh, Sanji dejará de ser virgen antes que tú, Zoro. - Rió Nami con burla. El peliverde la miró con odio, ganándose otra risa por parte de la chica. - Creo que extrañas pasar tiempo con él, Usopp.

\- Pues claro, es mi mejor amigo pero siento que también los esta cambiando a ustedes por estar con una chica distinta cada semana. Puedo entender si no quiere pasar tiempo conmigo, soy pesado pero creo que ustedes no merecen eso. - Dijo Usopp algo decaído.

\- Hey, no digas eso, que no eres pesado. Ademas Sanji te aprecia mucho Usopp. Son amigos desde pequeños. - Le dijo Vivi intentando animarlo un poco. El azabache le sonrió.

\- Lo se, pero me preocupa el hecho de que salga con tanta chica.

\- Tranquilo Usopp, pronto se dará cuenta que esta haciendo algo vacío. - Dijo Zoro.

Descartando el tema, el grupo comenzó a hablar de un tema totalmente distinto hasta el final del almuerzo. Sanji no volvió para la siguiente clase, por lo que todos suponían que se había ido con la chica a algún lado. Usopp suspiró como madre decepcionada, esperando que Sanji remediara esa fea actitud que tenía. La clase siguiente transcurrió con normalidad hasta la hora de salida a las 3 de la tarde. El grupo se dividió en la entrada, ya que todos vivían en zonas distintas (menos Zoro y Luffy) y que a Vivi venían a buscarla en auto. Nami se despidió de ellos y se fue caminando hacia la dirección contraria de los demás. La verdad es que no vivía lejos de la escuela, unas pocas 7 calles. Caminó con tranquilidad, encontrando la calle placenteramente desierta, sin mucha gente que tuviera que esquivar. Llegó en cuestión de 10 minutos a su casa. Abrió la puerta y se anunció, sin recibir una respuesta. Claro, su hermana mayor y su madre estaban en el trabajo. Subió hasta su habitación, dejando su mochila en una silla y se dispuso a cambiarse el uniforme. Se puso ropa cómoda, unos shorts deportivos y una camiseta holgada, perfecta para andar en casa. La pelirroja se acostó en su cama, revisando un poco su celular antes de tomar una siesta. Sus redes sociales estaban aburridas ese día, y su artista favorita no había dibujado nada nuevo, por lo que sin mas, decidió irse a dormir una pequeña hora.

* * *

 _Entre todo el barullo de la guerra, de las peleas y el coche de espadas, lo único que podía escuchar eran los latidos de su corazón, golpeando contra su pecho de manera rápida. Las manos de Sanji estaban llenas de sangre, de la sangre de él. La pelirroja jadeo angustiada, no pudiendo entender que estaba pasando. Atrás de ella, escuchó al pequeño reno gritar colérico, para transformarse en su versión monstruosa para aplastar a todo aquel que se pusiera en su camino._

 _Inerte, entre los brazos de Sanji, el cuerpo del francotirador parecía en paz, como si se hubiera rendido ante algo necesario de hacer y que ahora ya había cumplido su objetivo. Las lagrimas le borronearon la vista, no pudiendo contener el sollozo de dolor que salió de su garganta. Nami intento convencerse de que no era verdad, que esa sangre no era de su mejor amigo, de que ahora despertaría y diría que era un broma como siempre lo hacia. No quería enfrentar el hecho de que Sanji estaba llorando tanto como ella, pidiendo disculpas al cuerpo inmóvil lleno de sangre. El grito desesperado de Luffy le partió el alma, gritando por su nakama, por Usopp._

 _Hacia poco mas de 5 minutos, el francotirador había salvado a Sanji de ser asesinado por Burgess, uno de los comandantes de Barbanegra, causando así que él recibiera el golpe. Podía ver claramente la herida enorme en el pecho de Usopp, la cual ya había parado de sangrar, ya que todo lo que quedaba de sangre estaba en el piso alrededor de ellos. Nunca había visto tan pálido al francotirador, teniendo la piel siempre tostada y colorida. Ahora estaba palida, sucia, muerta. La chica le acarició la cara al francotirador con suavidad, notando lo frío que estaba. No quería aceptarlo, no podía aceptarlo. Poco le importaba que otro comandante de Barbanegra estuviera acercándose a su espalda, tenia a Zeus protegiéndola, poco le importaba lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Su mejor amigo estaba muerto, no lo escucharia mas, no lo veria hacer tonterías nunca mas, no estaría para ella en sus momentos de debilidad, no estaría con ella ni con los demás luego de esta estupida y sanguinaria batalla, listo para encontrarse con el One Piece._

 _Lo malo es que ni siquiera la dejaron llorar por Usopp, esas basuras ni siquiera la dejaron despedirse de Usopp. En seguida, el grito desesperado y desgarrador de Luffy le puso alerta todo el cuerpo. Un sentimiento de angustia volvió a colocarse en su estomago, dándose la vuelta y encontrándose con la escena que había hecho gritar a Luffy. Sintió como se quedaba sin aire, sin saber que hacer. Podía reconocer con facilidad como a unos pocos metros del espadachín, yacía su brazo izquierdo en el piso. Y no hacia falta ni verlo, ya que podía ver claramente la sangre que caía del corte. Gritó el nombre del espadachín sin poder contenerse, con miedo. Miedo de perder a otro miembro de su familia, de verlo morir en frente de ella._

La pelirroja se despertó bañada en sudor, con lagrimas en los ojos. Estaba desorientada y muy angustiada. Sin contenerse mucho comenzó a llorar fuerte, recordando con detalles toda esa secuencia que su cabeza había logrado idear a través de una estúpida idea de piratas. Soñar que Usopp moría? Era en serio? Por que su cabeza había maquinado algo tan perturbador y horrible? El nivel de detalle que su misma cabeza armó le asustaba. Y se le hacia raro el nivel de angustia que haber soñado eso le causaba. Pero claro, si sueñas que a uno de tus amigos lo asesinan y al otro le cortan un brazo cualquiera se pondría mal. Pero la sensación que dejó en su cuerpo era desgarradora.

Nami lloró con mas fuerza, sin darle importancia en ese momento. Necesitaba llorar para sacarse toda la angustia del cuerpo, luego se encargaría de pensar por que demonios se sentía así. Abrazó la almohada con fuerza, dejando salir los sollozos que vinieron a ella con fuerza.

* * *

Ese día había sido largo para Sabo. Había tenido clases hasta el medio día y luego había ido a trabajar al local de comida en el cual era mesero. Eran cerca de las 11 de la noche y estaba muy cansado. Sonrió al ver como sus hermanos habían pedido su plato de fideos favorito. Ninguno de los 2 se encontraba en la cocina o en la sala de estar, por lo que estaría en sus habitaciones. Sabo comió tranquilo y disfrutando el silencio de la casa. Terminó y se dispuso a lavar los platos que sus hermanos habían decidido pasar de largo. Suspiró algo divertido, a veces le sorprendía la actitud tan infantil que tenían sus hermanos y como odiaban limpiar la casa. Claro que a veces tenían que hacerlo, por la sanidad de Sabo.

Termino de secar la vajilla y se dirigió al piso de arriba, yendo a su habitación. Escuchó a Ace hablando en su habitación y rápidamente abrió la puerta, sin tocar ni nada. El azabache estaba jugando en linea y hablando por el micrófono. Sabo negó con la cabeza divertido.

\- Limpiar no te va a matar Ace, hace bien. - Dijo el rubio.

\- Ni loco lavo la cantidad de platos que consume Luffy. - Contestó el mayor. Sabo simplemente suspiró y cerró la puerta. Ace estaba muy concentrado en su juego, por lo que no podría reprocharle nada. Y ademas estaba muy cansado como para armar una pelea.

Luego pasó por el cuarto de Luffy. Abrió levemente la puerta sin hacer ruido, viendo al menor dormido en su cama, ya con una pierna afuera y las sabanas en cualquier lado. Sabo rió y entró en la habitación, tomando el cobertor y tapando a Luffy para que no tuviera frío. Hecho esto musitó "Buenas noches" en voz baja y salió de la habitación del menor. Su habitación era la ultima del pasillo y su cuerpo añoraba su cama, necesitaba ir ya a dormir. Al entrar buscó rápidamente un pantalón de dormir y una camiseta cualquiera. Se tiró en su cama sin ningún tipo de gracia y se dejó ir por el sueño. No tardó mucho en llegar a el, sumiendo en un profundo descanso.

* * *

 _\- Chico, no puedes quedarte aquí, no es un lugar para niños. Donde estan tus padres? - El tipo de cabeza enorme ya lo estaba echando. No sabía quien era ni como se llamaba. Sus pertenencias decían que su nombre era Sabo pero ni siquiera recordaba si ese era su propio nombre. Pero de algo estaba seguro, podía reconocer el sentimiento de angustia que se localizó en su pecho. Tomó la manga del hombre que estaba al lado de su cama._

 _\- Por favor… No puedo volver con mis padres! No se por que, pero simplemente se que no tengo que volver! - Gritó el niño rubio. Las personas de su alrededor no sabían como reaccionar y por un par de día mientras terminaba de recuperarse de lo que parecía ser un accidente que no recordaba, decidieron que se quedara con ellos. Sabo respiró aliviado, viendo que podía permanecer lejos de sus padres._

 _Poco tiempo después aprendería que se había unido a la Armada Revolucionaria, un grupo enorme de personas que peleaban en contra de sistema corrupto del mundo. Buscaban la libertad y eso le gustaba a Sabo. Comenzó a ir a clases, encontrándose con facilidad para memorizar las cosas e incluso entusiasmo al aprender. Su cuerpo estaba acostumbrado a pelear, por lo que el entrenamiento corporal simple para los niños le era aburrido y tonto. Jamas se cuestiono demasiado su pasado, quería vivir en el presente y pensar para el futuro._

 _Los años fueron pasando y gracias a la Armada, Sabo ganó poder y por supuesto, una familia a la cual querer. Conoció a Koala, una chica que había sido esclava de los Tenryuubitos, lo cual le hizo hervir la sangre a Sabo. Tenía mas razones para pelear contra el Gobierno Mundial, luego de enterarse por Koala de las atrocidades que hacían los que dominaban el mundo. Su cuerpo le requería mas, por lo que no tenia miedo tener que pelear contra personas fuertes de la Armada como Kuma o su líder, Dragon._

 _A la edad de los 14-15 años, Sabo comenzó a recuperar un poco de los recuerdos de su infancia. Recordó que era un noble y que sus padres nunca lo habían querido realmente, solo se preocupaban de mantener su estatus social y de casarlo con alguna princesa. Entendió por que su yo de 10 años estaba tan angustiado cuando le dijeron de volver con sus padres. No necesitaba estar cerca de gente así, su verdadera familia era la Armada. Otros recuerdos llegaron a el, como cuando conoció Gray Terminal o a la gente que vivía allí. De vez en cuando venia a su mente la figura de un niño de su edad y otro mas pequeño, pero no podía recordar mas que una sombra de ellos dos. Simplemente pensó que eran amigos de la infancia, nada muy importante. Su objetivo era mas importarte, la búsqueda de la libertad era mas importante._

 _Los años siguieron pasando, convirtiendo a Sabo en una personas poderosa y con un juicio inmovible. Su cabello había crecido para tapar su estúpida cicatriz en la cara. Tenía algunas marcas en el cuerpo también, pero no eran tan molestas como la de su cara. Había crecido bastante, pasando de ser un mocoso a medir casi 1,90, pero claro que no era muy alto teniendo a personas como Kuma o Ivankov en la Armada. De alguna manera u otra, se le presentó la oportunidad de ser el Jefe de Estado de la organización, luego de la lealtad y el poder que había demostrado en todos esos años. Al cumplir 19, Dragon lo nombró como su segundo al mando y Sabo no podía sentirse mas orgulloso de si mismo._

 _Su primer año como Jefe de Estado pasó rápido, por suerte sin problemas. El mundo de la piratería estaba bien cuidado e inusualmente tranquilo, mientras que la Marina y el Gobierno Mundial seguían igual que siempre. Al año siguiente, luego de cumplir 20 años, tuvo que infiltrase con Koala en una misión muy importante, que duró varios meses. Obviamente la cumplieron con éxito, siendo Koala la que se había vuelto realmente poderosa en el último tiempo y por eso mismo Sabo la había tomado de compañera al hacer misiones. Al volver de su larga misión, poco antes de llegar a Baltigo, un recuerdo golpeó fuerte la mente de Sabo. Los dos niños que solía recordar con frecuencia, aun siendo unas sombras, emitieron voces. Las recordó con detalle, la voz del niño mas grande algo grave para su edad, pero todavía inmadura. La voz del niño mas pequeño era aniñada y aguda. Los recordó diciendo su nombre y un sentimiento de ansiedad le recorrió el cuerpo entero. No sabia por que, pero decidió con carcomer mucho la cabeza con eso._

 _Una vez en Baltigo, pensando que podría descansar, poco pensó que la guerra que se estaba llevando a cabo en Marineford acabaría tan pronto. Habían recibido noticias a través de un Denden Mushi, pero luego de que la comunicación se cortara, no habían recibido mas información. Al llegar, se enteraron que los piratas de Barbablanca habían perdido y que el mismo Newgate había muerto. Había otro muerto, el pirata al cual la Marina quería ejecutar, Puño de fuego Ace. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo entero a Sabo al escuchar ese nombre. Le sonaba molestamente familiar, tanto que se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca. Caminó de manera pausada a tomar un periódico escuchando a un compañero al lado de el diciendo que este Ace era el hijo de Gold Roger. Sabo empezó a sudar frió, todo le parecía familiar, como si ya lo supiera, como si conociera a este Ace. Abrió el periódico viendo como las manos le temblaban._

 _La cara llena de pecas y la sonrisa altanera que adornaban el papel le paró el corazón. O es lo que al menos sintió él. El aire le faltaba y solo como le vinieron las sensaciones de golpes, le llegó el recuerdo del niño ese, el niño mayor, una cara llena de pecas y alegría, gritándole al aire que seria mas libre que nadie y que se convertiría en pirata. Recordó cuando lo conoció, un chico tan solitario como él, con el mismo deseo de ser pirata. Cada sonrisa, cada aventura, todo. Todo vino de golpe, todo vino tan rápido que Sabo no pudo hacer mas que quedarse ahí hiperventilando. Un chillido agudo le inundaba los oídos, sin dejar que la pregunta de Koala llegara hasta su cerebro. Luego, vio la foto de otro pirata nuevo en la parte de abajo de la noticia, un chico de cabello negro con una cicatriz en el ojos izquierdo y un sombrero de paja. Vino a su mente el otro niño, pequeño y llorón pero no por eso menos valiente y feliz. Las lagrimas empezaron a juntarse en sus ojos, releyendo una y otra vez el titulo "Puño de fuego Ace muere". La gente de su alrededor ya había notado la manera extraña de comportarse del rubio, preguntado si estaba bien. Nada importaba, nada, solo el recuerdo de tres niños, una botella de sake y una promesa que había olvidado, una promesa de hermandad._

 _Sabo cayó en la cuenta de que ese Ace no era un pirata cualquiera, no era un desconocido para el mundo o alguien que fuese una amenaza. Ace era ese niño, ese chico solitario y vivaracho, que le había dado ganas de buscar una mejor vida. Ace era su hermano._

 _Su hermano estaba muerto. Y él, como un idiota sin saber nada, no había podido evitarlo._

 _Sin mas, Sabo se desplomó en el piso, siendo atendido rápidamente por sus compañeros._

* * *

 _ **Lo siento Usopp, te amo pero necesito drama y dolor (? Ire contando mi manera de como terminó el mundo de One Piece! Será algo medio doloroso, pero todo terminara bien en el mundo actual y todos** **serán** **recompensados! Dejen un review~ Gracias por leer!**_


	4. Capitulo 3

**_Waaaaaa realmente lo siento! La universidad me mantuvo muy muyyy ocupada y no pude terminar el capítulo hasta ayer. Sin mas, aqui se los dejo, disfrutenlo~_**

* * *

 _La pelea en Raftel se estaba haciendo cada vez mas larga y pesada. Aunque todos se habían hecho mas fuertes, no podían negar que la tripulación de Barbanegra era difícil de derrotar. Mas se podría decir cuando Burgess le había atinado un golpe de lleno a Usopp. A pesar de que Luffy gritó el nombre de Usopp, confiaba en su francotirador, habia soportado peores cosas y estaban a pocos pasos del One Piece. El capitán de la tripulación del sombrero de paja dio lo todo que podía, teniendo su fruta despertada y una nueva forma para pelear contra Teach. No es que fuese creído ni nada, pero estaba seguro que iba a ganar._

 _El sollozo desgarrador de Nami le heló la sangre. Dandole un golpe certero a Teach y mandándolo lejos, giró la cabeza a ver la escena que había a sus espaldas. Notó el charco de sangre que se había formado en el piso alrededor de Usopp, ahora sostenido por Sanji. No, no podía ser verdad. Intentó convencerse mientras miraba el inerte cuerpo de su mejor amigo._

 _\- USOPP! - Quiso correr hasta el moreno, pero el mismo Burgess se lo impidió. Esquivó con facilidad su cuchillo, cegado por la adrenalina. Le metió un puñetazo en medio de la cara, sacándolo del camino. Solo quería llegar al lado de Usopp._

 _No contó con que el espadachín que estaba encerrado en Impel Down se metiera en el medio. Este, con una sonrisa macabra en la cara tiró algo al piso y examinándolo mejor, era un brazo. El aire se le fue de los pulmones a Luffy, siendo totalmente capaz de reconocer de quien era el brazo. En su descuido, no notó a Shilliew acercándose a él listo para cortarlo a la mitad. Una espada lo paró, mostrando a Zoro intentando proteger a Luffy._

 _El gritó de Luffy no se hizo esperar, llamando a su primero al mando. Este le afirmó que podía pelear aun sin un brazo. El azabache sentía a su cuerpo entrar en pánico, pero no podía dejarse llevar. No podía, debía pelear por sus nakamas, por Usopp. Giró su vista hacia Barbanegra, quien estaba riéndose de él en forma de burla. Sin dudarlo, Luffy saltó nuevamente a la batalla. Se dejó cegar por la ira, no podía pensar con claridad. No estaba cuidando la cantidad de haki que usaba ni como usar de manera precavida su fruta. No importaba ya, quería terminar con eso, Usopp estaba muerto, a Zoro le faltaba un brazo. No necesitaba mas sacrificios, no quería mas._

 _Tan descuidado y concentrado en Teach, en una esquina Shilliew había dejado a Zoro en el piso por estar débil de sus heridas. Nami saltó a ayudarlo, Robin también, pero el espadachín de la tripulación del Yonkou fue mas rápido que ellas. Esquivó con facilidad los rayos de Zeus y las manos de la arqueóloga, para ir por su siguiente presa. El capitán de los Sombrero de paja parecía el primer candidato para eso. Zoro aun en el piso, notó que Shilliew iba tras Luffy y viendo lo descuidado que estaba este, recibiría el golpe de la espada recubierta de Haki. No podía dejar que eso pasara_

 _Con la adrenalina a tope, Zoro se levantó como pudo y corrió hacia su capitán. Luffy estaba muy ocupado dejándole la cara hecha papilla a Teach como para darse cuenta y cuando el grito de Robin lo alcanzó era muy tarde. Se dio vuelta y vió a Shilliew prácticamente encima de él. Cerró los ojos esperando el impacto, pero este nunca llegó._

 _Lo que si sintió fueron gotas en la cara. Gotas. Luffy abrió los ojos asustado, viendo como la espada del excarcelero había recorrido todo el torso de Zoro, justo como lo había hecho Mihawk hacia tanto tiempo atrás. Y para estar seguros si eso no lo había matado, clavó la espada en el pecho del peliverde. El mundo se volvió sordo para el capitán._

 _\- Parece ser que no eras tan fuerte. Mira que morir por una estupidez así… - Se burló Shilliew._

 _\- Proteger a mi capitán no es una estupidez. - Respondió Zoro con dificultad. Tosió un poco de sangre, asustando aun mas a Luffy. Shilliew estaba preparado para sacar su espada del torso ajeno, no esperando que Zoro realmente intentara algo más._

 _-Tu capitán es débil y tu también. No puedo creer que hayas derrotado al Shogun de Wano y a Ojos de Halcon... - Zoro esbozó una sonrisa sádica y en una milésima de segundo, la cabeza de Shilliew se encontraba en el piso. Todo pasó en un segundo y rápidamente el cuerpo de Zoro cayó al piso también._

 _\- Z-zoro..? ZORO!_

* * *

\- ¿Luffy? ¡Luffy! - el zarandeo despertó al azabache de golpe. Lo primero que notó es que estaba pegajoso, sudado. Al enfocar la vista, vio los ojos azules de Sabo mirándolo fijamente con un gesto de preocupación en la cara. También notó que estaba respirando agitado.

\- ¿S-sabo…?

\- Por dios Lu, al fin te despiertas. Estabas moviéndote como loco y estabas gritando. - El menor se incorporó en su cama, todavía desorientado.

\- ¿Perdón, te desperte? - Preguntó sin aire.

\- No, ya es hora de levantarse. - La sonrisa de Sabo lo calmaba. Se abrazó instintivamente a los hombros de su hermano mayor. - Una pesadilla supongo?

\- Si… Siento haberte despertado. - El mayor rió suavemente y le acarició la espalda, logrando calmarlo.

\- No te preocupes Lu. Ahora ve a ducharte que estas todo sudado. - El azabache le hizo caso y fue a buscar una toalla y su uniforme. Sabo salió de la habitación de su hermano menor y fue al piso de abajo a preparar el desayuno.

La verdad era que Sabo estaba despierto desde las 4 AM. El sueño que había tenido había sido tan vivido y tan real que le había dejado una sensación horrible en el cuerpo. Se había despertado gritando el nombre de Ace, pero claro, el moreno mayor tenia un sueño tan pesado que no se había dado cuenta. Intentó volver a dormirse pero los recuerdos de ese sueño lo atormentaban.

Sabo comenzaba a sospechar que eso no era normal, que soñar un hilo tan tramado y con tanto detalle era realmente raro. Podía tener sueños con trama y todo, pero era muy extraño. Ni su cerebro podría llegar a maquinar algo tan real. Comenzó a cuestionarse si esos sueños eran solo eso o algo más. Pero ahora mismo no podía comerse la cabeza con eso, debía preparar el desayuno. Rápidamente sacó jugo y unos huevos de la nevera para hacer un omelette. Escuchó la ducha prendida, mostrando que Luffy se estaba bañando. Se dispuso a romper la cáscara de los huevos y vertirlos en un recipiente. Mientras cortaba un poco de jamón escuchó un bostezo detrás de él.

\- Buenos días Sabo.. - la voz de Ace se hizo presente en el comedor. Un sentimiento de angustia se ubicó en el estomago de Sabo. Eso no estaba bien, no podía sentirse así. Su hermano estaba ahí con él, ciertamente no salía en un maldito periódico diciendo que estaba muerto, claro que no. Pero aun así, la incomodidad no se fue.

\- Bueno días Ace, veo que dormiste bien. - Se burló Sabo. Cualquier cosa para sentirse mejor.

\- ¿Sabes que si? La verdad dormí bastante bien. - La contestación del moreno le causó gracia.

\- Luffy ha tenido pesadillas y estaba gritando. Me sorprende que no te haya despertado. Pero a la vez ni tanto, tienes el sueño tan pesado que te podría pasar un avión por al lado y tu ni enterado. - la cara del azabache se contorneó a una de preocupación.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Te dijo de que era? - Sabo le negó con la cabeza. El también había quedado algo perplejo. Luffy no solía tener pesadillas. Y si las tenía no reaccionaba de esa manera. Posiblemente seria algo un poco traumático para su hermano, como alguno de sus amigos o incluso alguno de sus hermanos. Pensar en ello le recordó un poco su propio sueño y otra ola de angustia le recorrió el cuerpo.

\- C-cuando bajé le puedes preguntar, tranquilo. - El rubio maldijo su temblorosa voz. Su hermano lo miró extrañado pero mucha atención no le prestó. Sabo agradeció eso, no necesitaba a Ace hostigándolo a ver por que estaba con los ojos llorosos. Si le decía la verdad solo se burlaría de él.

Tiró el jamón y el queso en la cacerola junto con el huevo y se puso a cocinar. Escuchó el "buenos días" de Luffy, sin ganas de vivir prácticamente. Escuchó a Ace preguntarle que le pasaba, que había soñado. El menor le restó importancia, diciendo que había sido un sueño feo y ya. Tanto que lo molestó Ace, que finalmente terminó relatando un poco del sueño. Había soñado la muerte de su mejor amigo, Zoro. A Sabo no se le hacia raro ahora que Luffy se despertara llorando. El peliverde era su amigo mas cercano desde mas o menos los 5 años, claro que le dolería algo así. Luffy no quiso soltar mas por lo que el mayor de los 3 dejó de pincharlo para que le dijera. Sabo terminó el omelette y puso los vasos junto a la jarra de jugo en la mesa. Sus hermanos saltaron al omelette sin pensarlo, mientras él se preparaba unas tostadas con queso y mermelada. Se sentó a comer con sus hermanos en silencio. Fue uno de esos pocos desayunos donde estaba todo en paz, no hubo demasiada charla, cada uno se fue para su lado y ya.

Como todas las mañanas, el mejor amigo del menor estaba esperándolo en la puerta, listo para irse con él. Luffy musitó un pequeño "Buen día" a sus hermanos mayores y se fue. Sabo lo miró por la ventana de la casa, viendo que tenia una expresión de angustia al encontrarse con Zoro. El rubio suspiró, luego se encargaría de ver como subirle el animo a su hermanito. Ahora tenía que prepararse para su clase de las 9.

* * *

\- Ya Luffy, dime que te sucede. - El azabache se sorprendió cuando Zoro se paró en frente de él, impidiéndole el paso en medio de la calle.

\- De que hablas Zoro, no me sucede nada. - Luffy desvió la mirada, haciéndose el tonto. Zoro lo miró mal, dándose cuenta de que el moreno no podía mentirle. Ni a nadie mas porque lo hacia pésimo.

\- Luffy, se que estas mintiendo. No me trates de idiota. - El peliverde lo siguió viendo mal. El azabache empezó a mirar para todos lados, evitando la mirada del contrario.

\- Te dije que no me pasa nada… - Inevitablemente, la boca de Luffy se corrió a un costado, formando su cara típica de "estoy mintiendo". Zoro suspiró cansado y lo tomó del brazo, llevándolo hacia un callejón en medio de dos casa.

\- ¿¡Zoro, que haces?! - Luffy le forcejeó un poco, pero a veces olvidaba que Zoro tenia mas fuerza bruta que el por el entrenamiento con la espada. Lo arrastró hasta una pared y lo arrinconó contra ella. Luffy se quedó mudo, pero todavía tenia el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Ahora me dirás que mierda te pasa? - Una de las manos de Zoro se estampó contra la pared, impidiendo que Luffy se escapara.

\- Te he dicho que no es nada y ya.

\- Luffy… - Zoro lo tomó del cuello de la camisa, acercándolo mas a él. Estaba enojado, por que el azabache se negaba tanto a decirle que le pasaba? Normalmente era una persona bastante abierta con él, solía decirse como se sentía. Y le molestaba de sobremanera que el menor estuviera ignorándolo y restandole importancia a si mismo. Odiaba que hiciera eso.

\- ¡Ya Zoro, no puedo decirte! - Confesó.

\- Por qué? Que hiciste esta vez? - El azabache miró hacia abajo, huyendo de la mirada dorada del peliverde. Este le tomó del rostro, obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos.

\- No hice nada.. Yo soñé algo horrible. - Zoro lo miró mal.

\- ¿Te pusiste así por un sueño? Sabes que no es verdad lo que sueñas, Luffy.

\- ¡Lo se! Pero… te vi morir Zoro y no fue algo lindo de ver. ¡Ya te dije que es, si te parece idiota déjame tranquilo! - La voz del moreno se quebró, dejando a flote lo afectado que estaba. Zoro se sorprendió, no pensaba que Luffy estaría afectado de esa manera por un sueño. Entendía que lo había visto morir pero el moreno jamas dejaba que esas estupideces lo afectaran, bien sabia que Zoro siempre estaría a su lado. A menos de que fuese otra cosa.

\- Sabes que estaré contigo siempre Luffy, sin importar que. - El peliverde dudó por un segundo, pero finalmente se abrazó al menor, intentando darle algo de seguridad. Este de manera dudosa le devolvió el abrazo. Se quedaron un minuto así, para luego separarse.

\- Perdón Zoro, eso no fue nada genial… - El azabache se rascó el cabello, algo avergonzado por su actitud. Zoro negó con la cabeza y le revolvió los pelos al mas bajo. Este lo miró algo desconcertado, con un color leve en las mejillas.

\- Ni te preocupes por algo así. Vamos que estamos tarde para llegar a la escuela. - Salieron del callejón y simplemente siguieron su curso hacia el instituto. Ninguno de los dos habló demasiado en el trayecto, sumidos en sus propios pensamientos.

Zoro se estaba preguntando si Luffy había soñado con su muerte o si simplemente había sido un sueño sin sentido. Bueno, tampoco podía obligarlo a que le dijera, pero tenia confianza en él para poder recordar.

* * *

\- Saaaaaaboooooo. - La chica se acostó contra la espalda de rubio, empujándolo con algo de fuerza, intentado que le prestara atención. Ese día Sabo estaba muy raro. Veía a un punto fijo en medio de horizonte, estaba distraído en clase (Sabo nunca se distraía!) y primero que nada, no le prestaba atención a Koala. La chica sabia bien lo caballeroso que era el rubio, no podía simplemente ignorar a una chica, se sentía mal luego. Pero el día de hoy Sabo estaba en alguna dimensión paralela de la cual Koala no podía sacarlo.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Koala? - El chico le contestó sin mucha gana. La rubia infló las mejillas, algo fastidiada.

\- ¿¡Puede decirme que te pasa?! Hace mas de 20 minutos que intento entablar conversación contigo pero no me prestas atención! - Finalmente, Sabo se giró a verla a la cara. Por unos segundos simplemente se quedó haciendo eso, mirándola en silencio. La chica empezó a sentirse algo incómoda bajo la mirada tan penetrante.

\- ¿Alguna vez has sentido como que ya nos conocíamos? - Le preguntó el rubio. La chica quedó desconcertada. Se paró un segundo a pensar, meditando realmente la pregunta del mas alto.

\- Pues creo que si, cuando estábamos en secundaria me salió como un sentimiento de que debía hablarte, fui y lo hice. Pero nunca me pregunté el porque, supongo que me caíste bien desde siempre y nos llevamos tan bien desde el inicio que nunca me lo cuestioné. Tu sientes que nos conocemos de antes? - Sabo bajó la mirada, pensando en todo lo que su cabeza le había tirado en esa misma madrugada.

\- Yo si siento que nos conocemos de antes. Pero tampoco estoy seguro. - Se rascó la nuca riendo un poco. Realmente no tenía que darle tantas vueltas al asunto, aunque había valido la pena no prestarle atención a Koala por que la chica lo había abrazado y estuvo encima de él un buen rato. A la clase entró su profesor, llamando la atención de los dos, haciendo que se sentaran debidamente en sus asientos. Cuando el profesor comenzó a pasar lista, una pregunta salió de los labios de Koala.

\- Quizás en alguna vida pasada nos conocíamos. - Riendo un poco, Koala miró hacia el frente y esperó que el profesor dijera su nombre. En cuanto a Sabo, algo hizo click en su mente.

Vida pasada… sonaba demasiado poético para ser verdad. Nada de lo que había soñado parecía concordar con la actualidad, mas allá del nombre de las islas y de los climas del mundo que había soñado. Podría ser que era muy bueno imaginando cosas, pero algo no terminaba de cerrar. La angustia que sentía no concordaba, no podía sentirse así de mal por su simple sueño tonto. Había soñado mas de una vez que sus hermanos morían o que él mismo moría, siempre con el caso de su casa incendiándose. Pero ninguno de esos sueños le había dejado tan devastado como el de esa mañana. El profesor lo llamó y respondió un "presente" algo atropellado. Debía concentrarse en su clase, luego podría torturarse con sus pensamientos.

* * *

\- ¿Luffy? - Usopp estaba confundido, no entendía por que desde que había empezado el receso, Luffy estaba pegado a el como garrapata. Estaba acostumbrado a la muestra de afecto del moreno mas bajo, pero eso ya era demasiado. Luffy había estado raro desde su llegada a clase y por alguna razón que Usopp no podía terminar de entender, en el momento que cruzó la puerta, Luffy se abalanzó a abrazarlo. No es que se quejara realmente, le encantaban los abrazos del chico.

\- Dime Usopp. - Respondió sin ganas el mas bajo.

\- ¿Te ocurre algo? - Preguntó el de pelo rizado.

\- Claro que no.

\- ¿Entonces porque me estas abrazando? - Luffy se separó de él de manera brusca, como si al tocarlo se estuviera quemando.

\- ¿Qué ya no puedo abrazar a mi mejor amigo? - Bufó por la nariz el mas bajo.

\- ¿Qué tu mejor amigo no es Zoro? - Usopp rió suavemente.

\- No, Zoro es como su marido, o bueno, su niñera mas bien. - Contestó Nami, riéndose de la cara de indignación de Luffy. Usopp se le unió en las carcajadas. El moreno los golpeó suavemente en el brazo.

\- ¡Eso duele idiota! - Nami le devolvió el golpe en la cabeza, bastante mas fuerte.

\- ¡Auch! ¡Por que me golpeas así! - Comenzaron a pelear entre ellos, mientras Usopp intentaba contener la risa. A un lado de ellos Zoro los miraba con pena. No entendía por que Luffy se enojaba ante las idioteces que decía Nami, pero bueno, tampoco era nada nuevo.

Estaban terminando su almuerzo, o mejor dicho, intentando terminarlo sin que Luffy les robara comida. El ánimo del azabache había mejorado a lo largo del día, pero todos notaban que estaba raro. Nami había propuesto juntarse a la tarde en una de sus casas, incluida Vivi. Luffy aceptó y dijo que irían a su casa, ya que siempre estaba libre para que fueran. Tenía algo de bueno vivir solo con tus hermanos mayores. La pelirroja había hecho la propuesta para mejorarle el animo a Luffy, en realidad. Sabía que podría hacerle sentir mejor estando con los demás haciendo boberías. Tampoco Nami se sentía muy bien, tenian unas ganas tremendas de abrazar a Usopp pero podía esconder mejor sus emociones que Luffy.

La clase final transcurrió sin mucho problema, una clase de Biología demasiado aburrida, por lo menos para Luffy y Usopp. En cuanto se hicieron las 3 de la tarde y el profesor dio por terminada la clase, el grupo saltó de sus asientos listos para irse corriendo. El profesor les llamó la atención antes de irse.

\- Chicos, ¿saben que pasa con Vinsmoke? Ha estado faltando a las clases. No quiero que se retrase. - El grupo bajó la mirada sin saber que decir. Sanji siempre había sido un chico estudioso, pero desde que había entrado en esa etapa de pubertad y de buscar cuanta mujer pudiera, había comenzado a faltar a la escuela y a escaparse en horario de clase.

\- Esta enfermo, no se preocupe profesor, yo le pasare todos los apuntes de la clase. - Dijo rápidamente Usopp.

\- Me alegra saber que lo estas ayudando. Pueden irse, buena semana. - El grupo le deseó buena semana al profesor y salieron de la clase. Todos tenían una expresión de molestia en la cara.

\- ¿Sanji sigue saliendo con esa tal Pudding? - Pregunto Nami molesta.

\- Asi es, Nami. La chica es hija de una mujer que lleva una gran empresa de comida y dulces. Le enseñan desde su casa así que el resto del tiempo lo tiene para ella y arrastra a Sanji a que la lleve a cualquier hora para todos lado. - Explicó Usopp.

\- Suena como si lo estuviera usando. - Comentó Zoro.

\- Es que lo esta haciendo! Hace que le pague las cosas que ella quiera y Sanji como buen idiota lo hace! Ella es rica! Lo hace faltar a clase y tener problemas con Zeff. - Ante la declaración de Usopp, Luffy frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Y porque no nos has dicho esto, Usopp? - Comentó Luffy molesto.

\- Porque pensé que seria como las otras, un par de salidas y ya fin del asunto. Pero creo que realmente esta pegado a esta chica. - Usopp era un buen amigo, no quería que lastimaran al rubio. Luffy decidió que hablaría con Sanji sobre su relación con esta chica Pudding. Mientras Luffy pensaba, el teléfono de Usopp sonó. El chico de pelo rizado tomó su celular para ver quien le había mandado un mensaje.

\- Parece ser que no tendras que esperar para hablar con Sanji, Luffy. Me acaba de avisar que irá a tu casa, dentro de aproximadamente 2 horas. - El humor de Usopp cambió levemente, se lo veía un poco mas alegre, pero no podía esconder lo enojado que estaba con la situación con Sanji.

\- Bien, lo esperaremos allá entonces, vamos chicos. - Dicho esto, los 4 se dirigieron a la salida de la escuela, uniéndoseles Vivi en el pasillo. Luffy vivía a pocas calles de la escuela por lo que el trayecto se les hizo corto entre charla y charla.

Siendo sinceros Luffy todavia no se encontraba del todo bien, había podido mantenerse tranquilo y distraído con la escuela, pero ahora que volvía a tierra, tenia unas ganas inmensas de llorar y de golpear a Zoro. No entendía muy bien por que, simplemente le salía el sentimiento desde adentro. Quería abrazarlo y decirle que no volviera a sacrificarse por él nunca más. El azabache paró en seco su caminata luego de revisar lo que había pensado. Volver a sacrificarse? Zoro nunca había llegado al punto donde tenia que "sacrificarse" por él. Habían causado algún que otro desastre cuando tenían 14 años pero nada muy alarmante o serio como para que los dos terminaran heridos. No entendía muy bien a que se había referido su propia cabeza. Notó que todos lo estaban esperando para seguir caminando, mirándolo de manera extraña. Se había quedado en medio del camino mirando la nada. Se avergonzó un poco pero le restó importancia, diciéndole cualquier excusa a sus amigos.

El trayecto no se atrasó mucho mas. Luffy algo distraído abrió la reja de su casa y luego la puerta, dejando pasar al grupo a su casa. El día de hoy tanto Ace como Sabo estarían afuera hasta las 8 de la noche, así que simplemente le mandó mensaje a Sabo diciendo que no se preocupara por la comida y que solo hiciera para él y Ace. El grupo se estableció en la sala, frente al televisor dispersados en los sillones del lugar. Había dos sillones individuales y un sofá grande, para aproximadamente 4 personas. Sobre la misma mesa del televisor había una consola de video juegos y unos cajones que guardaban juegos de mesa y tal. Tenían cosas para jugar y hacer pasar el tiempo, mientras esperaban a Sanji.

Nami sacó el Mario Kart para jugar y todos se emocionaron, sacando a Luffy. Este dedicó una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos y simplemente vio el lio que armaban sus amigos. Rió un poco ante el desorden, cuando notó la mirada de Zoro en él. Lo miró fijamente, para luego intentar sonreírle pero fallar irremediablemente. No se sentía capaz de sonreírle. El peliverde notó esto y lo miró con preocupación. No es que no confiara en Luffy para estar bien, pero le molestaba no poder ayudarlo. Si tan solo pudiera decirle..

\- ¡AH! ¡MALDITA SEA! - El tren de pensamiento del peliverde se vió interferido por el grito de Usopp, habiendo perdido contra Nami. Lo miró mal y Luffy solo rió suavemente.

\- Parece que te gane por quinta vez, Usopp. ¡Ahora me debes 5000 beris! - Gritó Nami. Usopp se quejó a los gritos totalmente indignado porque obviamente no iba a pagarle a Nami. Los demás empezaron a reír mas fuerte con la pelea tonta de los dos, hasta que sonó el timbre de la casa. No se habían dado cuenta, pero ya eran cerca de las siete de la tarde. Todos se miraron entre sí, sabiendo que el que estaba afuera era Sanji. Todos se acercaron cautelosos a las ventanas del frente de la casa, procurando que el rubio no los viera. Se encontraba con una chica castaña, esta tal Pudding. Todos menos Zoro hicieron una mueca de molestia (ya le habían contado a Vivi los chismosos), mientras el peliverde solo rodó los ojos. Realmente estaba pensando entrar con Pudding a la casa? El timbre volvió a sonar y Luffy abrió rápido la puerta, encontrándose con la pareja.

\- Hola Luffy, espero que no te moleste que haya traído a mi linda Pudding. - Canturreó risueño Sanji. La castaña sonrió dulcemente, pareciendo completamente normal. Pero Luffy confiaba en Usopp y en su descripción. La chica no le daba buena espina para nada.

\- No me molesta Sanji, pero esto es una juntada con el grupo y ya. - Tan seco como sonó, Luffy dio a entender su opinión. Sanji se quedó algo perplejo, sabiendo que Luffy no le hacia asco a nada y que no tenia problemas con las personas se le hizo raro.

\- ¿Osea que no puedo estar aquí, Sanji lindo? - Le preguntó Pudding al rubio, abrazando su brazo y restregándolo contra sus senos. Un pequeño sonrojo y una sonrisa enorme se formo en el rostro de Sanji. Luffy tuvo que controlarse para no poner cara de desagrado. Adentro sin poder verse, Usopp no reprimió la mueca.

\- ¡Nadie a dicho eso Pudding! Vamos Luffy, no seas amargo. No puedes dejar a esta dulce señorita volverse sola. - Dijo de manera caballerosa el mas alto. La chica se sonrojó un poco y Luffy pudo ver rápidamente a través de su acto, estaba mintiendo.

\- Pues acompáñala hasta su casa y ven después. - Sanji frunció el ceño algo confundido y empezó a molestarse.

\- No entiendo cual es el problema de que ella este aquí. No ha hecho nada malo. - Refutó el rubio.

\- No, simplemente me cae mal. Eso es todo. - La cara de poker de Luffy era imbatible.

\- ¿Es en serio lo que me dices, Luffy? ¡No puedes ser tan idiota como para juzgar a si alguien que no conoces! - La molestia ya era obvia en el rubio. Zoro suspiró cansado al lado del marco de la puerta. Esto no iba a terminar bien.

\- Luffy tiene razón, acompáñala y vuelve. Aunque ella es totalmente capaz de volver sola. - Usopp salió detrás de la puerta, llevándose una sorpresa por parte de todos. Sanji lo miró mal.

\- ¿Realmente dejarías a una señorita volver sola a esta hora?

\- Puede llamar a alguien para que la recoja. - Contestó Usopp.

\- ¿Y tú quien eres para decir eso? - La chica finalmente habló. Su expresión había cambiado a una fría, de total asqueo hacia los dos morenos en la puerta. Luffy supó que no se equivocó al juzgarla y Usopp solo se indignó más.

\- Cállate Usopp, ni siquiera la conoces. - Le habló enojado Sanji.

\- Me sorprende lo idiota que te trae, Sanji. Pero al mismo tiempo no me sorprende, siempre fuiste así con las mujeres. - Usopp bufó mirando hacia un costado. La verdad es que estaba muy nervioso, pero necesitaba sacarse de encima la molestia que sentía. Luffy lo miró algo divertido.

\- Menudo idiota narigón… - Se escuchó susurrar a la castaña. El de pelo rizado se giró a verla enojado. Con que derecho se atrevia a insultarlo…

\- Ahora vienes a echarme en cara mi amor hacia las mujeres? Das pena narigón. Tu ni siquiera fuiste capaz de confesarte al amor de tu infancia. - El grupo entero abrió los ojos ante la contestación de Sanji. Todos ellos sabían lo duro que había sido para Usopp haberse enamorado de una niña hermosa llamada Kaya y nunca haber sido capaz de decirle lo que sentía por miedo. Todos sabían lo que le dolía a Usopp, especialmente Sanji. La mirada perpleja de Usopp dejó en silencio a todos. Lo primero que se escuchó fue la risa algo morbosa de Pudding.

\- ¿¡Y-y que tiene que ver eso?! ¡Lo que haces tu no esta bien Sanji! - La voz de Usopp comenzó a flaquear.

\- Y quien eres tu para decirme que hacer, Narigón estupido? Seguro hasta eres maricón. - Dijo Sanji con rabia. Vivi jadeó angustiada y Zoro frunció el ceño. Sanji se estaba pasando.

\- ¡Míralo! ¡Parece que quisiera llorar! - La risa de Pudding se hizo más estruendosa. - ¿Que tienes? ¿5 años? - Se acercó a la cara de Usopp y le dio un par de palmada en la mejilla. - Ademas de feo, incompetente y cobarde, también eres llorón. Mira que menuda lastima das.. - La mano fue parada por el agarre de Nami a la muñeca contraria. La castaña, frunció el ceño enseguida, mirando fijamente a la pelirroja. Esta tenía una expresión fría en la cara y alejó la mano de la cara del azabache con brusquedad. La expresión de la cara de Luffy no estaba lejana del enojo, de querer golpear a la chica. Poco le importaba que fuese mujer.

\- Váyanse, Sanji. - Musitó Luffy y les cerró la puerta en la cara a los dos. Entraron sin prestarle atención a los gritos de Sanji sobre _que clases de amigos eran_ y se concentraron en ver como estaba Usopp. Parecía lastimado, pero no estaba llorando.

El grupo quedó en silencio, no sabiendo exactamente como reaccionar a lo recién ocurrido. Sanji siempre había sido mujeriego, teniendo suerte con las mujeres por ser caballeroso y ser atractivo, pero jamás a costa de sus amigos. Era el tipo de persona que no dejaba a sus amigos atrás y siempre se preocupaba por ellos. Por eso mismo, nadie sabia que decir o que pensar. Por su parte, Luffy estaba rojo de la cólera. No solo quería darle su merecido a Pudding, sino darle la golpiza de su vida a Sanji por idiota.

\- Usopp… - Musitó Nami sin saber que decir exactamente. Usopp la miró con una sonrisa triste.

\- Esta bien Nami, tiene razón igual. Jamás tuve el valor suficiente de enfrentarme a Kaya.. - Un golpe en la pared se hizo presente por parte de Zoro, sobresaltando al grupo entero.

\- No digas imbecilidades, Usopp. Sanji claramente no esta cuerdo, el muy idiota se deja manipular por esa arpía. Aunque allá sido tremenda basura contigo, él mas que nadie saber tu historia. - Comentó el peliverde.

\- Lo sé, Zoro. Creo que es hora que me despegue de él, ¿verdad?

\- P-pero esto se puede arreglar.. - Intentó decir Vivi. Usopp levantó la mano en signo de pararla.

\- Sabes Vivi, no me interesa ahora mismo arreglar esto. Sanji no se veía muy preocupado por nuestra amistad, así que simplemente lo ignoraré. Les molesta si me vuelvo a mi casa? - Susurró el de pelo rizado. La peliazul esbozó una cara triste, mientras Nami le palmaba la espalda.

\- Por supuesto que no Usopp, puedes volverte. Creo que tampoco estoy para seguir con esto, lo siento chicos. - Dijo Luffy. Se le notaba el enojo en la voz y todos sabían bien que lo mejor sería dejar que el moreno simplemente se calmara.

Zoro rápidamente se puso de pie, ofreciéndose para acompañar a Usopp. Este rechazó amablemente su propuesta, diciendo que quería estar solo. Sin más, Zoro y Usopp fueron los primeros en irse, el primero sin antes mirar a Luffy fijamente antes de irse por la puerta. La mirada del peliverde decía claramente "Hablaremos de lo tuyo mas tarde" y Luffy se incomodó un poco. Se quedó con Vivi y con Nami mientras esperaban que Pell, uno de los cuidadores de la peliazul viniera a recogerla en auto. La conversación se dio principalmente entre las dos chicas, Luffy simplemente escuchándolas con la cabeza en otro lado. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, pero no con Zoro. No podía hablar con él si el problema era sobre él. Miró fijamente a Nami, pensando que quizás, su mejor amiga seria la opción correcta. La chica siempre sabía que decir, daba buenos consejos y no desprestigiaba los problemas de los demás. Antes de que sonara la bocina del auto de Pell, le pidió a Nami que se quedara. La chica algo perpleja aceptó y fueron a despedir a Vivi cuando le abrieron la puerta. Al cerrarla, la mirada de Luffy se clavó en la pelirroja. Se puso algo nerviosa, la mirada intensa de Luffy podía causarle sensaciones a cualquiera y ella no era la excepción. Aunque no sabía exactamente de que quería hablar el moreno, simplemente esperó a que este dijera algo. Se fueron a la habitación del chico y Nami se sentó en la cama de Luffy. Estaba acostumbrada a tener esa confianza con él y en cuanto el mismo Luffy se sentó también en la cama frente a ella, Nami se dio cuenta de que Luffy quería hablar de algo serio.

\- Bien, suéltalo Luffy. - Dijo Nami y el moreno sonrió.

\- Pues he soñado algo y ha sido muy raro. - La pelirroja levantó una ceja curiosa.

\- Dime entonces, ¿que soñaste?

Sabo estaba llegando a la casa luego de una larga jornada de clases. Se sorprendió al no ver al grupo de Luffy en la sala, pensando que quizás estarían en el cuarto de su hermano. Pero 6 personas en un cuarto eran demasiado. Lo llamó por su apodo, pero su hermano no contestó. Dejó las compras del super en la mesa de la cocina y subió a cambiarse a su cuarto. Al pasar por el cuarto de su hermanito, notó la puerta algo abierta. Solo podía ver que estaba Nami en la habitación y parecían estar teniendo una conversación bastante profunda. Sabo no le prestó atención, no debía meterse en la vida de su hermano. Justo antes de seguir caminando hacia su cuarto, las palabras de Luffy lo pararon en seco, haciendo que fuese incapaz de despegar la oreja de la puerta.

Luffy se encontraba hablando con Nami sobre un sueño, un sueño de piratas, peleas y muerte. Debería referirse a la pesadilla que había tenido en la mañana posiblemente, pero lo que mas le sorprendió a Sabo es que Nami rápidamente le contestó que ella también había tenido un sueño así y que parecían una continuación del contrario. La historia calzaba tan perfecto que parecía irreal y notando la voz entrecortada de Nami, sabía que a ella también le estaba afectando. Peleas, muerte, poderes inexplicables y piratas, cosa que solo uno puede imaginarse en su cabeza. Era alarmante el nivel de coincidencia con sus propios sueños y ya de por si que los sueños de los dos chicos parecieran la continuación del otro era sumamente aterrador. Sabo se despegó de la puerta y fue a cambiarse a su cuarto. Tenía las manos algo sudadas pero las ignoró. Se cambió a una camiseta blanca y a unos pantalones holgados. Le gritó a Luffy desde su cuarto si Nami se iba a quedar a comer y respondió que si. Rápidamente Sabo bajó las escaleras y se instaló en la cocina para hacer la cena, pero antes tomó su teléfono celular y marcó un numero. En este momento solo podía recurrir a una persona, la persona mas sabía y lógica que conocía. Sentía que se volvería loco si no podía hablar de esto con alguien racional.

\- Buenas noches, mi nombre es Monkey D. Sabo. ¿Podrías pasarme con Nico Robin, por favor?

* * *

 ** _Hasta aquí llegó, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y dejen un review~_**

 ** _No odien a Sanji, esta bobo (?_**


End file.
